White Rose
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Three of the most sinister villains defeated can mean a break for students at Shibusen right? Wrong. An ancient witch breaks free of her seal to take revenge on the witches that trapped her. Their only hope is a temporary alliance to Shibusen. KXFmC
1. Fairy Tales

White Rose

9foxgrl

For future refrence I do not own Soul Eater. Also let the record state in my view Chrona is a GIRL okay? Thank you and please Enjoy the Story!

~9foxgrl

Chapter 1 ~ Fairy Tales

…_and so the prince was overjoyed as it's vines turned into a full body for him and his head became skin. He looked at his reflection in the Mystic Lake and cried out loud in joy. The curse had been lifted. _

_He turned and raced towards the village at full speed. Just in time to see his true love about to marry another man. He screamed for the ceremony to stop but then he realized he couldn't, for the spell that had undid the curse had also taken his voice. _

_So there he stood…in complete silence as the man kiss the only girl he could love. After the ceremony he returned to the lake where the Blue Witch sat by the lake. She gestured for him to join her._

"_What's wrong?"_

_He pointed at his throat as tears fell from his eyes. _

"_You can't blame me my dear. I told you. This magical water takes one curse but inflicts another."_

_The man fell as the tears poured. The Blue Witch crouched and kissed his forehead. _

"_Don't cry, for you didn't lose the girl you love."_

_The prince looked up as the Blue Witch took off her hat revealing the face of his love. The prince looked at her in shock._

"_The girl in the village was my sister. I am the maiden you met in the meadow. My true name is-"_

Blair looked up from the book and giggled as she looked at Soul and Maka asleep on the couch. They were acting like crabby brats until she started to read from the Book of Twitchy Fairytales. Like crabby brats they fell asleep leaning against each other.

After covering them with a blanket Blair opened back to her favorite fairytale of the White Rose.

_The White Rose was the youngest girl born to a prominent witch family, however because her mother was attacked by a Kishin during her pregnancy she was unable to use any magic. But instead she found a way to manipulate her soul's wave lengths to form barriers and create pillars of light to act as weapons. _

_She was known in the witch community for her amazing healing powers. _

_So powerful that it was rumored by many she secretly aided Shinigami's war against the radical witch Arcane by healing the Meisters and Weapons while posing as a peasant. She was so kind and quiet that a dragon trusted her enough to heal it's hatchling that had been attacked by mortals. _

_But what amazed everyone the most was a power she possessed called the purity force. A strange aura that could penetrate the madness inside a Kishin's heart and save anyone who was possessed by one. _

_In a battle against the rouge Asura the White Rose used this to protect her fellow witches until the Shinigami was able to arrive and seal him._

_Then one day the White Rose disappeared, a few days later some witchlings her dead body floating in the middle of the lake with a hole in her chest. It was never known truly what had happened until it was discovered that her older sister, the Black Rose witch was responsible for her death. Jealous for her little sister's unusual powers that many sought her for. _

_The Witch Elders and the Queen sealed the jealous sister into one of her own flowers inside a mountain. The six keys for the sealing were scattered around the world and destroyed. _

_But one of the Elders prophesied that Black Rose would awaken and attempt to shroud the world in darkness. And with her awakening the White Rose shall arise to be the light that shall help Shinigami to protect the world. _

Blair turned back to the next page that had a drawing of the White Rose. It was a beautiful woman with short pale lavender hair that covered her eyes in a white dress that flowed around her, the train of the dress so long that it encircled the girl. In the picture she was holding a tiny dragon hatchling in her arms.

'_Holy crap! Chrona? No it can't be…'_

In a mountain far away a fissure appeared in the rocks. A rose vine appeared pushing the boulders away until a large cluster followed. It slammed into the boulders revealing a hidden cave where a pale woman with long ebony hair, red eyes and blood red lips sat in the midst of the thorns.

.There was a rustle as the petals on the ground attached themselves to her body forming a curve fitting black dress.

"At long last! I'm free! I'm free!" She laughed hysterically as the vines around her shot out destroying the mountain as it carried her down the mountain.

**To Be Continues….**


	2. A Budding Rose

White Rose

9foxgrl

Chapter 2~ A Budding Rose

Chrona was standing at the edge of a mist covered lake. A beautiful voice was singing.

"_Flower gleam, and glow. Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse…Bring back what once was mine."_

"Whose there?"

"_Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design."_

"Hello?" Chrona called out as she walked forward through the icy water.

"_Save what has been lost."_

"Whose there?"

"_Bring back what once was mine."_

Chrona gasped. In the middle of the lake stood a woman in a lovely white dress with hair just a bit longer then hers.

"_What once was mine…"_

"Who are you?"

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! SLAM!

"Oh! I'm late to meet Kid!"

Kid was sitting beside the large fountain in the center of Death City. Liz and Patty were inside a nearby toy store where Patty had spotted a toy giraffe that she had to have. They were waiting for Chrona to show up. They had accepted a mission to Italy where a Kishin had been reported near Mt. Vesuvius.

This was a perfect time for Kid. It was only two days until Valentine's Day and he was planning on spending it with Chrona in Venice. Dinner at a small café, an afternoon candle lit gondola ride, roses. Then while walking in the plaza he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, and if she accepted he had a heart shaped necklace for her, it was perfect.

"Kid what are you thinking so hard about?"

Kid looked up to see Chrona smiling softly at him.

"Nothing!"

"You're red Kid. Are you sick?" Chrona asked as she knelt down by him and place a cool hand on his forehead.

"Chrona!"

Chrona looked up smiled as a little girl with brown hair wearing a green jumper ran towards her.

"Hello Rachel!"

After the battle Chrona took it upon herself to take on a surrogate big sister roll for Rachel. Partially because she felt it was her responsibility after Medusa possessed the innocent child.

"Are you going on a mission?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait until I'm old enough to go on missions too!"

Chrona was the first to discover that she had the potential to become a Meister in the future. Kid found out later on from his father that Chrona was very sensitive to the soul wavelengths of others and could see early on if they were Meisters or weapons. This ability was later confirmed when a former student was visiting with her newborn son and Chrona could detect that he had the same weapon traits as his father.

"Where are you going today Chrona?"

"Italy."

"Cool! Can you bring me a present please?"

"Okay, I'll try sweetie!"

Rachel hugged Chrona then ran back to her mother.

"Sorry about that Kid."

"Don't worry about it." Kid said with a smile. _'She's wonderful with kids…I can see her now with ours…WHOA! GOTTA SLOW DOWN!'_

"Chrona's here!" Patty yelled as she ran to her holding a new toy giraffe.

"Great, now that we're all here we can get going."

"Are we flying Kid?" Liz asked ready to turn into her weapon form.

"Yes we are. But Chrona you're going to ride with me on Beelzebub okay."

"Ragnarok and I can manage."

"You two still haven't fully recovered from your injuries. It would be better this way." Kid insisted.

"This is so she can hug you the entire way huh?" Liz asked in a suspicious whisper.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kid replied.

Liz smirked mischievously at him. "Just watch where you put _your_ hands on her."

Kid blushed a deep red as she and Patty transformed. Kid put them in a special holster then summoned Beelzebub He motioned for Chrona to get on.

She did timidly and wrapped her arms around his waist. One of her hands brushed up against his making them both blush. She yelped as they took off.

Chrona POV

We were flying for a while. I had my eyes closed the entire time not wanting to see how far off the ground we were. I didn't mind it though; I got to hug Kid the entire trip. It was so nice. I had my face tucked in beside his neck, listening to his heartbeat.

He smelled like roses and something I couldn't put my finger on…but it smelled heavenly.

It wasn't until I Kid ask me to did I open my eyes.

Kid POV

I waited until we had flown quite a way before I looked at Chrona. Her arms were still tight around me, probably because she knew that one wrong move would send her hurtling several thousands of miles to the ground. She had her eyes closed the entire time; I swore she was muttering something.

"Chrona?"

"Y-yes Kid?"

"Chrona…open your eyes."

Chrona looked down seeing the lights from several cities on a distant coastline, before long we were over the Atlantic Ocean.

"It's incredible." Chrona gasped.

I always adored her sweet smile.

Normal POV

"So this is Mt. Vesuvius?" Liz commented as they walked around the destroyed city.

"Close, Pompeii." Kid commented as he pointed to a nearby mountain. "That is Mt. Vesuvius."

"Hundred of people killed by one volcanic eruption centuries ago." Chrona mused as she stopped to look at the bodies of a family that had been asleep in their beds when the lava overtook them. "Killed in their sleep."

"**Getting sentimental now?"**

"Ragnarok?" Chrona gasped in surprise as the weapon emerged from her spine.

"Hiya Raggy!"

"**Hey…Bubbles…where are we?"**

"Italy Ragnarok. We're on a mission."

"**Can we have pasta when this is over?" **Ragnarok asked in a tired voice.

"Yes. Now go back inside, you're still weak."

"Uhh…Kid…" Liz called from the doorway of a building.

"Yes?"

"Were we after a witch or Kishin?"

"Witch, why?"

"I think this was her." Liz said turning green.

The group looked in the building and gasped. In the middle of a pile of destroyed ash covered bodies was the body of a witch that had been speared repeatedly by black thorn covered vines. One of which was clutching the witches' very heart. Kid covered his nose to block out the smell of decay.

"**Holy Mother of God." **Ragnarok gasped. **"Who ever did this didn't like her."**

'_It's Black Rose.' _A voice in the back of Chrona's mind whispered.

"Did you say something Ragnarok?" Chrona silently asked her weapon.

"**Wasn't me."**

'_Be careful child, she may still be afoot!'_

"She's been dead at least a few days." Kid said as they walked out of the building. He shifted his hands and made the link to contact his father.

"HIYA KIDDO~! Mission over already?"

"The witch is dead. Something or someone beat us to it."

"**Stabbed her in the heart!" **Ragnarok commented.

"And in several other places." Liz said turning a deep green.

"I think it was another witch." Chrona said with a shudder. "There are small traces of her magic left."

"Hmm…that does sound bad." Shinigami-sama sighed. "What about her soul?"

"It's not here."

"Pretty statues~!"

"Patty leave the bodies of the dead alone!" Kid yelled chasing after his immature weapon.

"Shinigami-sama…"

"Yes Chrona?"

"Is there a witch called Black Rose?" Chrona asked with uncertainty.

"Not that I know of dearie, but I can ask Blair. Why do you want to know?"

Chrona paled and explained about the voice telling her who killed the witch.

"Hmm. Very odd. And you're sure it's not Medusa?"

"No…this voice…it's more calm and…nicer. Almost…like it's protecting me."

"Hmm…interesting. When you get back, come to my office. Until then, enjoy the next two days~!"

**Valentine's Day.**

"Do you like it Chrona?" Kid asked as they rode down he main canal.

"It's beautiful." Chrona sighed as she held the flowers he had given her. She leaned against Kid's shoulder as they passed under a bridge.

Liz was flirting with an Italian beau she met at a coffee shop and oddly enough his twin took an interest in Patty.

"Thank you Kid. This has been a wonderful evening."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it." Kid said as the ride came to an end. He helped Chrona out and escorted her to their hotel.

"Chrona…"

"Yes?""I…wanted to ask…if you…would be my girlfriend." Kid asked. "you're just the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. You're also kind and.."

Chrona interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips. She looked up at him smiling then placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" she giggled.

"Plenty." Kid replied with a kiss of his own. He took the opportunity to place his gift around her neck. He walked her to her room and kissed her again.

**To Be Continued…**

**~9foxgrl Rant: White Rose was singing 'Healing Incantation' from the movie Tangled.**


	3. A Rose in Bloom

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 3 A Rose in Bloom

Kid awoke at exactly eight o'clock February 15th. The sounds of people already out and about floated up from the market in front of the hotel through the open balcony window.

He looked beside him to find Chrona curled up against him asleep. One hand was on his chest and the other on her necklace. At first he blushed a deep red as he wondered what happened last night since the two split a bottle of complimentary wine. Looking down at her he was relieved that both of them were wearing pajamas.

He fell back on the bed and sighed as he remembered last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kid was flipping around the Italian news stations when someone knocked at his door. He opened it to see Chrona standing there with her overnight bag in her pajamas blushing._

"_Chrona, what are you doing here?"_

"_Would it be alright if I stay with you tonight?"_

"_Why, is something wrong?" Kid asked looking across the hall where the girls were going to sleep._

"_Liz and Patty came back…drunk. Patty more on a sugar high then drunk…And Liz was crying about how her date only wanted to 'get some'?"_

_Kid immediately dragged Chrona in and threw a dark look at the room across the hall. He had seen the two drunk and sugar high before, it wasn't pretty. It usually ended in an entire wing of the mansion destroyed or trashed. He shuddered at the thought of the bill in the morning. _

"_Kid, what's this?"_

_Kid turned and saw Chrona was eyeing a bottle of wine that had been sent up._

"_Oh just some wine, it's like sour grape juice."_

"_Is it good?" Chrona asked as she yanked out the cork._

_Kid grabbed the two glasses included in the basket. "Not sure, do you want to sample it?"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Kid looked at his girlfriend and kissed her before heading towards the shower. He was still a little giddy.

When he came back she was already dressed and about to head out the door.

"Kid, I'm, going down to the market before we leave okay?" Chrona called out.

"Okay! Just be careful my love." Kid replied.

Chrona wandered the market looking for the present she promised Rachel. She finally spotted a small stand where and elderly woman was selling toys. She looked over and spotted it. A porcelain doll in a light green festival dress with curly brown hair and bright eyes, a mini Rachel as if it were.

"Excellent choice miss." Crooned the elderly woman who was selling the toys. She looked at her and gasped.

"Is something wrong miss?" Chrona asked as she packed the doll in her bag.

"No darling, it is nothing. Just a word of advice, be careful on your way home."

The woman watched as Chrona left then retrieved a small pendant from under her dress.

"Your Royal Highness, this is Ladybug Witch Lalia."

"_What is it Elder Lalia?"_ replied a voice from within the pendant.

"I have foreseen the return of White Rose and have met her vessel."

"_And?"_

"Her powers shall reawaken tonight; also, through her eyes I have seen the whereabouts of Elder Vincenza."

"_What of her?"_

"Black Rose killed her. She has devoured her soul"

A sigh came from the pendant, one of sadness and tiredness.

"_We shall have a meeting of the Elders in three days. Send the message along to the others."_

"Yes your highness."

"HOW COULD YOU TWO GO OUT, GET DRUNK AND THEN COME BACK AND TRASH THE HOTEL? DO YOU KNOW HOW UNSYMMETRIAL THE HOTEL LOOKS WITH YOUR GRAFFITI ALL OVER THE WEST WING?"

"Sorry Kid." Patty whined.

"Ugh…I haven't been on a binge like that since we left Brooklyn." Liz moaned as she adjusted her hat to block out the early sun. She could swear the sun was laughing at her hangover.

"HAH!"

"Sorry for making you wait." Chrona gasped as she ran up to them.

"Did you get Rachel's gift?" Kid exclaimed as she leaned on him to catch her breath.

Liz looked at him in surprise.

'_Kid's attitude just did a total 180!'_

"Yup!" Chrona giggled showing them the doll.

"Ooh pretty!" Patty shrieked.

"Can we go home now?" Liz whined.

"It's not my fault you decided to go off and get drunk in every bar in Venice." Kid sighed.

A Few Hours later flying over Wyoming

The flight home was peaceful, except for Liz complaining about having a headache and Kid telling her it was her own fault for going on a binge in Venice. They were only a few hundred miles from Death City when a large object collided with them and sent Kid and Chrona tumbling towards Earth. Chrona screamed as a shadow swooped over them and dragged her upward.

Kid felt like something caught him a few feet from the ground. He tried to move but found his arms were stuck. He looked around as the sun glinted on the strange object, then he realized in horror what it was.

A giant spider web.

"Chrona!" He yelled looking around fearfully. He then noticed that the webbing he was on was supporting a large cocoon in the middle. He focused and found Chrona's soul wave emitting from inside.

"I'm coming Chrona!"

Chrona

Chrona opened her eyes and found herself being held up by a spider web, several strands holding her arms above her. She was inside a cocoon of webs.

"Where am I?" Chrona groaned.

"Hello darling." tittered a cold voice.

Chrona's eyes widened. In front of her was a skinny woman in a raggedy dress with ghost white skin and eyes that resembled two pieces of coal. Her hair was gray and brittle.

"Chariklo?"

Kid

"Is it Arachne?"

"No, it's not her. This witch's soul wavelength is different." Kid gasped as he struggled to get loose. He had just managed to get all but his left leg free when he looked up and saw a large spider heading towards him. "Oh hell." he cursed.

"AHH!" Liz screamed.

"BIG BUG!" Patty yelled.

"How is that even possible?" Liz yelled.

"Who cares!" Kid yelled as he aimed them at the beast and started shooting.

No sooner had the it exploded more giant spiders appeared.

"KID!" Liz wailed.

Kid starred at the spiders. "I just noticed that they're symmetrical…"

"KID! Focus! Who know what that witch is doing to Chrona!"

Kid's face became serious again. "DIE! MOTHER F'KERS!"

"Wow…that's the first time I've ever heard Kid cuss." Patty said.

"Really? You should have seen him when Black Stair dared Soul to kiss Chrona last week. Kid went ballistic."

Chrona

"How nice that my daughters told you about me." Chariklo laughed as she sashayed around Chrona.

"You may be related to me by blood, but you are not my grandmother!" Chrona hissed. "Ragnarok!"

"Don't bother, while you were unconscious I drained the black blood out of you and forced your witch magic to replace it with normal red blood. I can't have it interfering anymore with your witch magic. Medusa was a fool for creating it."

Chrona's face fell. "No…Ragnarok…HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU!"

Chariklo slapped her. "Such disrespect. Didn't Medusa teach you to respect your elders?"

"Chrona kicked her in the jaw. "Like I said, I will never acknowledge you or Medusa! What do you want with me?"

"My dear girl, imagine my surprise when I found out that my granddaughter is has one of the most powerful souls in the world."

"What are you talking about?" Chrona asked struggling against the web. "My soul only works as a Meister, not a witch!"

Chariklo chuckled as she laid a cold hand on Chrona's face.

"You don't need to lie to me…White Rose."

A small light flashed in Chrona's eyes.

"Let me. Go!"

"CHRONA!" Kid yelled as he tried to shoot his way into the cocoon. "I'm coming! Just hang on!"

Chariklo raised a brow then spotted the necklace around Chrona's neck. "And you snagged yourself the heart of a god! I'm so proud!"

Chrona felt a pain jump into her heart as Kid tried to blast his way to her. He was halfway through when Chariklo summoned more spiders to stop him.

"KID!"

"CHRONA!"

"Now dear Chrona, we should get going. Together we can rule the world!"

"LET ME GO!" Chrona snapped as a strong energy built up inside of her. She focused on Chariklo and unleashed a wave of light from her palm.

Chariklo screamed in fury as her body was pierced by several blades of light, dissolving her body. Chrona screamed as the light flooded out from her body and formed a pillar that melted the webs away. Kid braced himself as the light reached him, but instead of hurting him it eased the pain in his injuries.

Then just as quickly as the light came it disappeared.

"Kid what's happened?" Liz asked. "All our injuries are gone!"

"I don't know." Kid yelled back.

"Kid! Chrona is falling!" Patty screamed.

He looked down in time to see Chrona falling to Earth. He summoned Beelzebub and sped up in time to catch her. Her body was limp and her breathing shallow.

"CHRONA!"

"She's unconscious Kid, get her to Shibusen!"

"Hang on Chrona!" Kid yelled as he flew towards Shibusen. "Just hang on! Please!"

A hundreds of miles away the bright tower of light arrival and disappearance attracted the attention of several in Death City. But in a nearby witch village one person in particular spotted the light and smiled maliciously.

"Welcome back, White Rose."

She then turned and completed her slaughter of the Witch village.

**To Be Continued….**


	4. The Alliance

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 4~ The Alliance

Kid sat next to Chrona watching her breath. Nygus had determined that the poor girl had just passed out from exhaustion and needed to rest. After much debating Kid returned home to shower and change before returning to his girlfriend's beside.

By then Nygus had changed the girl into a pair of pajamas and she was resting comfortably in hospital bed with an IV drip in her arm. Nygus had placed a privacy curtain around her and was sitting at her desk examining a sample of her newly restored red blood under a microscope. Stein had another sample down in his lab and was studing Chrona's original DNA.

"You can sit with her Kid, try not to disturb the IV okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." Kid whispered. He laid his head down, all the exhaustion from the day had taken it's toll on him.

'_I'll just close my eyes for a bit.'_

Kid felt himself slip into the dream world. He was surrounded on all sides by mist. A soft heavenly voice echoed around him pulling him further into the mist.

* * *

><p>"They made it back alive sir, with only a few cuts and bruises. There is nothing to worry about."<p>

"I know Spirit, but I'm still worried. I asked Blair and the little witchling Angela about Black Rose and…"

"And sir?"

"They both paled and told me that she was an old legend told to witchlings who misbehaved. Black Rose kidnaps children who misbehaves and murders them leaving only black rose plants to signify where they fell. She also was the first witch to ally with a Kishin. Blair told me she allied with Asura in the past to murder her own sister."

"So? It's an old witch tale." Spirit said trying to cheer his boss up. He looked up and suddenly started drooling.

"Spirit?"

"Hot babe dead ahead." Spirit drooled.

Shinigami-sama looked up, behind his mask his jaw dropped.

A tall woman with long dark violet hair wearing an orange sundress and a straw hat stood at the entrance of the Death Room. She turned to face the men and took off her hat revealing emerald eyes that shimmered mysteriously, her bangs framed her face and pinned back by gold barrettes shaped like stars. She turned to them and smiled.

Shinigami-sama immediately grabbed Spirit by his jacket as he tried to run off and introduce himself.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?"

"I hope so Shinigami-sama." She politely said bowing to him. She looked at Spirit and giggled making the man turn beet red and pass out with a goofy grin.

"My, you must have a lot of charm if you can make Spirit pass out." the Shinigami commented as he forced his weapon to wake up.

The woman just giggled. "Forgive me sir. My name is Luna. I'm an envoy for the Witch Queen."

The two men turned serious. "A witch envoy?"

"Please sir, let me explain. It concerns the attack on your son last week."

"So it was a witch." Shinigami-sama said in slight anger.

Luna nodded. "Sadly it was. Chariklo an Elder who served the Queen for several decades before mysteriously disappearing a year ago. But that is not the matter which concerns us. Your son and his team found another Elder dead in the ruins of Pompeii correct?"

"Yes killed by several black thorn vines. One of our Meisters believed that it was the work of another witch."

Luna nodded again. Her sweet face clouded by seriousness. "It was. An ancient witch whom the former Queen and Elders sealed away centuries ago. She broke free of her seal around the same time Chariklo disappeared."

"Does this witch have a name?" Shinigami-sama said with dread in his stomach.

"Black Rose." Luna hissed as if the name was poisonous.

"I believe we need a full explanation. Spirit if you could make some tea."

The Death Scythe nodded and walked off. Shinigami-sama set up a small table

"Sp what kind of alliance are we talking about here Luna?"

* * *

><p>Chrona opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the infirmary. She sat up and noticed Kid sleeping in a chair next her with his head on her lap resting on one arm and the other holding her hand. The sun outside was setting illuminated the curtained off part of the infirmary in a warm glow.<p>

Chrona blushed and started to smooth down his frazzled hair with her free hand. When he was asleep he looked so innocent and harmless. She took special care in shifting the hairs that formed the three sanzu lines on his head.

'_I will never understand why Kid doesn't like these, they're so cute on him.'_

Kid shifted and gripped her hand tighter.

"I love you Chrona." he whispered. "Don't leave ever me…"

Chrona smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Only if you don't give up on me."

Kid opened his eyes and turned his head to that he could look at her. He slowly sat up and stretched to get the kinks out of his back before looking her dead in the eye.

"Is that a promise?"

"Y-yes…?" Chrona replied drawing closer to him.

"Slow down Kid; next you'll be asking to marry her." Nygus said from behind the curtain. She didn't need to look up from her tenacious work to know what was going on behind the curtain.

The two teens backed away blushing.

* * *

><p>"So the Witch Queen wants to make an alliance between the Coven and Shibusen?"<p>

"Yes sir."

"And you plan on teaching a special anti-witch move to the students here as well?"

"Yes sir, since we will be allies in the fight against Black Rose I thought it would be prudent for the students to learn how to battle with a witch instead of against them.."

"What if the technique is used against the witches in the future?"

"That's impossible. The technique requires a Meister, a weapon, and a witch. It's like soul resonance but with an extra person."

"Hmmm…." Shinigami-sama pondered and slammed his fist into his open palm. "Alright it's a deal~! Spirit fetch the Spartoi, they will love to hear this."

Spirit nodded. "Should I get Kid and Chrona too?"

Luna's eyes widen. "Chrona? Chrona Makenshi is here?"

The two men looked at her in surprise. "You know her?"

"Everyone in the Queen's court knows Lady Chrona." Luna exclaimed.

"LADY CHRONA?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. A New Teacher

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 5 ~ A New Teacher

"Yes, Chrona has the rank of nobility in the Queen's court. Didn't you know?"

"NOBILITY!"

"Because of Medusa right?"

"Hell no!" Luna exclaimed. "Medusa lost her title when she began experimenting on black blood and when Arachne first went on a rampage centuries ago she lost her rights. Then again I doubt either one even knew about it. The Queen allowed Chrona to keep her title in order to keep a link to the royal bloodlines."

"Chrona's royalty?" the two men shouted practically standing up.

Luna nodded. "The former Queen had two daughters and two younger sisters; Chraiklo and Vincenza. Both of which are dead. The latter dying with out any children. And with the current Queen's lack of an child, as well if something were to happen to the other sister -"

"Chrona would inherit the throne if she dies." Shinigami-sama replied.

"Wouldn't that be difficult since she's not a witch." Spirit asked.

"Actually….that's another reason I'm here. Chariklo removed all of the black blood out of Chrona so the Queen wants her to learn some magic to protect herself from Black Rose."

"She is Black Rose's target? But why?"

Luna's face filled with worried. "She is…the reincarnation of Black Rose's sister…White Rose. And since her true power awoke to protect her teammates from Chariklo, she would more then likely come her after she completes her revenge on the others."

"The others?"

"For the last few days several of the Elders who either took part in sealing away Black Rose, or if their ancestors did…she has been murdering them. That witch in Pompeii was Vincenza. Just yesterday a small witch village in Wyoming was massacred."

"How do you know it was her?"

"She leaves a black rose plant where ever she kills." Shinigami-sama hissed.

"So you know of the fairy tale."

"That's a freaking fairy tale?" Spirit yelled.

"Hey, we don't exactly like your fairy tales of witches being baked alive or thrown off cliffs by dwarves. And for the record not all of us are old and ugly." Luna roared. Her eyes turned a poisonous shade of green and her hair flew up. The Death room turned dark and lighting crashed behind her giving her a menacing appeal.

Spirit screamed and hid behind Shinigami-sama.

"Oohh!" the ancient Shinigami gasped like a child at a magic show. He clapped as the lightning put on a show.

" And you're proof of that! You look young and beautiful! I bet you're only twenty years old!" Spirit said trying to be courageous.

Luna's super sweet smile returned and her eyes turned normal. "Nope, I'm one hundred and eighty seven. In witch years I'm a young adult nineteen in your years..."

Spirit collapsed.

"It's late, so I suppose we should retire for the night. If come tomorrow I can assign your teacher position Luna. This is good seeing as how Marie requested maternity leave the other day." Shinigami-sama said pouring some of the cold tea on Spirit who woke up gagging.

"Yes, I suppose your right."

"MARIE IS PREGNANT? DOES THAT MEAN STEIN IS THE FATHER?"

The two immortal beings looked at the Death Sycthe with a 'duh' look.

* * *

><p>"Hey Soul come on! We're going to be late for class."<p>

"Welcome to the Crescent Moon class. Please take you seats students."

"Whose that? A substitute?" Tsubaki asked.

Instead of Marie there was a woman with a long curtain of indigo hair wearing a light orange dress.

"My name is Luna; I will be teaching you Meisters and weapons how to battle alongside witches. For our first lesson we will cover three-point soul resonance."

"Excuse me Ms. Luna, where is Marie?" Maka asked raising her hand.

"On maternity leave." Luna said looking at her roster. She ignored the sudden squeals from the girls.

"Excuse me ma'am but are you a witch?" Ox asked also raising his hand as he looked at Luna.

"Yes I am. I am one of the Queen's students. My teaching position is part of the new alliance between Shibusen and the Witch Coven."

The class gasped. She looked nothing like the witches many of them had encountered. For one she looked so young and dress modernly.

"How old are you?" Black Star asked.

"One hundred eighty seven, now shut up."

"She looks good for being over one hundred." Soul commented.

"As punishment for speaking without permission I want you two boys front and center with your partners. NOW!" Luna growled. The room grew cold and dark then lightning crackled scarring every one.

Black*Star slowly walked down with Soul beside him. Maka and Tsubaki were already below.

"This is so un-cool." Soul mumbled.

"MOVE YOUR ARSES!" Luna roared. Lightning flashed again nearly hitting the boys.

* * *

><p>Chrona groaned as the sharp pains kept striking in her head. She hadn't seen Kid all day because he had to go off on a mission for the day. Nygus finally let her out near the end of second period. She was halfway across the school when she was stopped.<p>

"Hey look who it is."

'_Please not them.'_

A group of girls approached Chrona laughing. They were Kid's fan girls, and since Kid started spending more time with Chrona they all resented her.

"I wonder how many 'favor's you promised to do in order to get Kid to like you." The ringleader sneered.

"That's if anyone like you could promise any." Laughed another girl as she gestured at Chrona's flat chest.

"She must have gotten into bed with him quick."

"Lies." Chrona seethed as the pain in her head got worse.

"Oh really? I think it's the truth. I mean look at who your mother was."

"Shut up…" Chrona hissed.

"I heard that you don't have a weapon anymore…so why are you here?"

Chrona tried to get away, being near these girls was making her headache worse. They surrounded her and many people began to crowd around yelling obscenities at her.

"Witch!"

"Monster!"

"Abomination!"

"Out of the way!"

Maka appeared trying to Maka Chop her way through but there was too many people in her way. Soul was tempted to cut them but resorted to shoving. Black*Star and Tsubaki came to their help as well.

"Leave me alone!"

The sky darkened and lightning crashed across the sky.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Luna walked swiftly across the hall and shoved the students away. Her hair was flying back and her eyes more vivid and deadly then ever. Those who didn't move were zapped by the lightning.

She quickly grabbed Chrona and started to walk with her towards the Death Room. She and Shinigami-sama felt Chrona's soul wavelength surging in an unstable manner across the school. This was a major warning and a confirming sign that Chrona was indeed the White Rose and her powers were surfacing rapidly.

"Be glad that witch saved you skank!"

Luna stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to the girls glaring. "I just saved your lives you miserable bitches."

"From what? A s-s-stammer attack?"

Luna looked glared, tempted to use her magic on them. She smirked. _'Guess I will just have to show them…How dangerous a Rose can be…'_

"Chrona darling does your head still hurt?"

"Y-yes…"

She drew a disc from inside her purse and threw it into the air, making sure that it land around the heads of the bullying girls. "Focus our pain on that disk."

Chrona watched as it came flying down and felt a wave of pain shoot from her mind into the disc. A foot from the ground the disc exploded. The shards of clay scattered everywhere sending the crowd running. Chrona relaxed as the pain that built up in her head eased up.

Luna caught her as Chrona fainted.

"If I had let you to continue bully her that disc would have been your eye balls." Luna snapped as she carried Chrona inside. "And if I see you girls bully her again, I'm not going to step in and help. I will just laugh as your heads explodes. Now, Maka, Soul if you two could please come with me. Black*Star, Tsubaki, you too."

The four followed her to the Death Room where Chrona woke up as Kid appeared in the mirror to talk to his father and report success on his mission.

After listening to story the twin pistols were trying to prevent their Meister from attempting to jump through the mirror with the flames of Hell in his eyes.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SMACK A HOE! NO ONE INSULT MY CHRONA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! LET ME GO! THAT BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Kid roared.

"No Kid! It's not worth it."

"Did he just say 'my' Chrona?" Maka giggled. Chrona was turning five shades of red. "Chrona, is there something you forgot to tell me about your trip to Italy?"

"Well huh…! We started dating…if that what you mean…"

Kid turned deep red and cut the connection yelling. "I'm coming home."

Maka squealed and attempted to hug Chrona.

"DON'T!" Luna yelled.

Maka was blown back by a barrier of light that surrounded Chrona. Soul grabbed her only to have the momentum send the two flew across the Death Room.

"What hit us?"

"A wall of light." Black*Star said in awe as he touched the barrier that glittered around Chrona.

"A magic barrier…it shields Chrona from harm. Now that Ragnarok is gone her magic is going on overdrive to protect her." Luna explained. She turned to Shinigami -sama. "Sir, I believe that it would be prudent for me to start teaching Chrona to control that power."

"Magic lessons?" Chrona gasped. A little bubbles fromed around her and started to float around her. One floated in front of Spirit as he came in laughing about Chupa Carba. The second he passed it, it exploded. Spirit stood there covered in pink foam.

Maka fell over laughing then a bubble popped near her covering her in the pink foam.

"I'M SORRY MAKA!" Chrona yelped causing all the bubbles to exploded.

"You better start right away before my staff and students get hurt." Shinigami-sama said as he and Luna ducked behind the mirror.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Magic Lessons

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 6 ~ Magic Lessons

Luna was eyeing her student as she floated in a magic circle searching for her spirit core. Once in contact she could use her magic. So far Chrona had not been able to access it. If she was anything like the original White Rose as Luna suspected she doubted that she could ever gain a hold of it.

"Good job Chrona, just concentrate. Take deep breathes."

Chrona nodded as she navigated around her spirit plane to find her core. After another few minutes she shook her head in vain.

"I can't find it Ms. Luna."

"No pillar of raw energy pulsating inside of you?"

"No ma'am."

Luna touched her pupil's forehead and sighed. There was no spark, no pillar of magic, just her soul wavelength. "It seems your exposure to black blood and your magic being forcibly awaken had blended your magic to you spirit plane."

Chrona stepped out of the circle and took a drink from a bottle of water.

"So I can't use magic?"

"You can, but not normal magic." Luna said as she took a book out of her bag. "Your former incarnation White Rose created a special kind of magic that relayed on soul wavelengths."

Chrona took the book from her. It was a leather bound journal with the emblem of a rose on the cover stitched with white thread. While the cover was worn the pages inside were still stiff and crisp like new and the delicate ink writing was still legible.

"I want you to read that tonight then we will go over the first steps in the morning." Luna told her as she collected her bag.

Chrona nodded and collected her things. Before they left Luna dispersed the magic circle with a snap of her fingers.

Luna watched as she left then retrieved some files from her bag. If Chrona was going to be able to fight Black Rose, she needed to be able to fight a witch.

_'I'm going to need back up…'_

* * *

><p>That night Chrona sat in her cell like room reading by the lamp above her desk.<p>

"CHRONA!"

Chrona was hugged from behind. She glanced up to see Kid grinning at her and looking like he had flown through a tornado, which he had to his weapons' dismay.

"I missed you Chrona." Kid whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too." Chrona replied, she giggled as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Kid…What are you-?"

"I've missed you so much." Kid whispered huskily slipping a hand around to unbutton her collar.

CLANG! SPLASH! THUD!

Chrona looked behind her chair to see Kid had been knock down by an basin of icy water. A pink stick it note was attached.

_**-To: Death the Kid**_

_**Hands off my student. Do it again and they water will be closer to freezing.**_

_**Have a safe abstinent night. XD**_

_**Sincerely, Luna-**_

Chrona blushed at the thought of Luna being that protective of her. She dragged Kid out of the puddle and took off his soaked jacket and shoes then covered him with a blanket. She sat at the foot of the bed and resumed her reading.

_Lesson. 1- Shields- Remember a strong shield is only as strong as your will to protect something or someone. The stronger the desire the stronger the shield. _

Chrona looked at Kid and smiled. "Yes, I have a strong desire to protect someone." A glimmer of a barrier formed around the bed for a moment then faded. Chrona took it as a sign then continued to read.

* * *

><p>(The next morning...)<p>

"OH SHINIGAMI-SAMA~! Would you like a cup of tea?"

The being in question turned to see Luna looking very cheerful and suspiciously grinning like the cat that ate the canary. She was balancing a tray with cups and a tea pot and another piled high with tea cakes and sandwiches. A small stack of bright orange files were balanced perfectly on her head.

"Why thank you!" Shinigami-sama said taking a cup.  
>"MAKA~!"<p>

Luna turned to see Spirit holding a doll and wailing beside one of the crosses that decorated the Death Room.

"Spirit~! I have some for you too~! Maka helped me to bake these yummy cakes yesterday. Their filled with love!" Luna sang out. The Death Scythe was at the table in a flash gratefully taking the cup and a large amount of the tea cakes.

"So what do you need Luna?" Shinigami-sama asked the unnaturally happy witch.

"I need to bring in one of my students from the Coven to help in Chrona's training~!" Luna said using her best puppy dog eyes.

"That's fine with me."

"Also…I need to get four others to come and help with the team soul flare. The Meister and Weapons don't think that the attack is worth learning." Luna said showing her files. "So far only Meisters Kid, Maka, and Ox can manage to synched right. Black*Star is almost there."

"Umm…are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry! I only picked my top students to participate!" Luna yelled fist pumping the air. "They don't dare disobey for they shall incur my wrath!"

"Striking people with lightning isn't your wrath?" Spirit yelled nearly choking on his tea.

"I use low voltage! And besides, I drop basins of ice water, or anvils on my disobedient students at the Coven. Last year we were given permission to throw them out windows. But humans aren't as sturdy so I dare not do that here!" Luna said grinning.

The men twitched.

"Have you ever been introduced to Shinigami-sama's 'Shinigami Chop' before Luna?" Spirit asked.

Luna raised a brow. "No, but my sister would throw spiked bowling balls at me when I misbehaved. Does that count?"

Both men sweat dropped at the thought of a small child dodging spiked projectiles when ever they disobeyed.

"WHAT SORT OF PARENTS ALLOWED THAT?" Spirit demanded.

Luna's smile disappeared. "They died when I was a baby in a massacre…my sister raised me herself."

Shinigami-sama patted Luna's head as she fought back tears.

"It wasn't one of ours was it?" Shinigami-sama asked. Luna shook her head.

"BUT THAT'S ANCIENT HISTORY!" Luna decreed to the heavens. "LOOK BACK NOT ON THE PAST, KEEP HEADING TO THE FUTURE AND KICK THE ASSES OF THOSE WHO GET IN THE WAY! THAT'S MY MOTTO!"

The men fell anime style.

Luna grinned.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the school.

"Uh oh…I think one of my students just showed up early…"

* * *

><p>5 Minutes ago…<p>

Chrona awoke in her cell like room to the sensation of being cuddle. Her magic book lying forgotten on the floor. She slightly turned her head to find Kid glomping her like a teddy bear. A goofy grin spread over his face.

"Chrona~!" he sang and he buried his face in her the crook of her neck.

'_He's like a child with a new toy…' _Chrona sweat dropped.

"So a plain thing like you won the heart of a Shinigami huh? Impressive."

Chrona looked up to see a young woman with long dark red hair in pigtails and grey eyes standing at her window. She wore a black dress with red and lack knee length socks and sneakers.

"Who are you?" Chrona yelled waking Kid up.

The woman moved her wrist causing a firebomb. She threw it at the two causing the room to explode.

"My name is Amora Albarn. I'm here to test your skills White Rose."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Surprise! Surprise!

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 7 ~ Surprise! Surprise!

Chrona grabbed Kid the second she saw the fireball forming in Amora's hand. She willed her shield to life as the spell exploded. A sudden flood of anger filled her. How dare this girl ruin a perfect moment, her room, and how the Hell is her last name Albarn? Was she somehow related to Maka? Back to the point right now for the first time in her life Chrona was pissed off.

Kid sat on the bed shocked and amazed that Chrona created the shielding dome so quickly. He stood up and shuddered when he realized that Chrona's eyes had taken a demonic like pink tinge.

'_Memo to self: Do not piss Chrona off in the future.'_

Chrona flicked her wrist creating a wave around the shield and suffocating the flames. Their attacker stood in the room looking impressed.

"A shield and cancellation spell. Impressive seeing as you only started learning two days ago." Amora whistled. She suddenly jumped out into the hall. The spot where she had been standing was now embedded with several spears of light.

"And an attack spell…" Amora whistled in awe as she bolted down the hall with Chrona hot on her heels.

Meanwhile Kid was staring, jaw dropped, at the spears in the wall that faded away revealing a concrete wall with more holes then Swiss cheese. He hand out a hand to touch it only to have it crumble into fine dust.

"KID!"

Kid turn to see Luna teleport his father and Spirit into the cell. They gawked at the destruction then turned to the young Shinigami.

"Where's Chrona?"

"SHIT!" a feminine voice screamed.

Luna's head snapped up to see Amora run pass the cell window while Chrona followed now armed with a sword. They all paled at the sight of Chrona's glowing pink eyes.

"Tell me that is a side effect of White Rose…"

"That's more along the lines of her anger." Luna said as she ran off after the two girls.

Kid shook his head and ran after Luna.

The adults plus Kid soon found themselves on the school roof top gawking as Amora launched fireballs at Chrona who repeatedly blocked them and retaliated with an attack of her own. Finally Chrona got close enough that she kicked Amora in the stomach. Amora flew a few feet before crashing into the ground.

Chrona fell to the ground as well breathing heavily. Her eyes turning normal again. Kid scurried over and picked her up. His father was starring at the damage that Chrona had caused.

"Kid…"

"Yes Father?"

"Don't piss off your girlfriend anytime soon."

Kid nodded. He winced as a pillar fell off the school and crashed below. "I hope no one else does either."

Spirit walked away meekly saying that he wanted to be anywhere else but here now. Shinigami-sama followed muttering either "I swore never to touch the sauce again." or "I'll send up the repair men."

Suddenly Kid remembered something from earlier.

"_My name is Amora Albarn."_

'_She couldn't possibly be related to Spirit and Maka could she?' _ Kid thought as he watched Amora get chewed out by Luna.

"KID WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHRONA?"

Kid turned only to be knocked over by Maka who went into mother hen mode over Chrona. Soul stood next to her gawking at the damages. The duo had been on their way to visit Chrona when they saw the explosions from the battle.

"Who did this?"

"Chrona, and my bone headed student Amora." Luna growled as she dragged the girl over.

Amora pouted and bowed to Kid.

"I'm sorry for attacking you and Chrona this morning."

"And~?"

"As soon as I am at full strength I will repair all the damages." Amora sighed. Luna nodded and walked away to report to Shinigami-sama.

Chrona woke up and glared at Amora. "Never do that again."

Amora smiled shyly and stuck out her hand to shake Chrona's "Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. My name is Amora Albarn."

~Awkward Silence~

"Wait, you said your last name was Albarn?" Maka squeaked.

"Yes."

"Are you related to a Spirit Albarn?" Soul asked looking fearfully at his now pale Meister. Chrona and Kid backed away slowly.

Amora looked like she was going to be sick. "Unfortunately. The scum knocked up my mom and left her. She loved him enough though to give me his name."

Maka's jaw dropped.

"…Your mom is a witch right?"

"Well duh."

"You know Spirit is a Death Scythe?" Soul asked.

"No shit Sherlock. He is the reason I grew up an outcast. I can transform my left arm into a scythe." Amora hissed. She demonstrated by turning her arm below the elbow into a pure black scythe then changed it back.

"Kid…where is Spirit?" Chrona whispered.

"In the Death Room…"

"We should head them off." Chrona whispered and the duo raced down stairs with Maka, Amora, and Soul following them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later in the Death Room<p>

"…"

Amora eyed the red haired man beside Shinigami-sama and mumbled. "This is the son of a bitch that knocked up my mom and dumped her? Aw Hell I got the piss poor end of the gene pool."

Spirit stared at Amora. "Do I know you?"

"You should. I'm your daughter you son of a bitch."

"What?" Spirit choked out in a terrified voice. The killer intent in the room jacked up immensely. The two other adults sat by eating popcorn, watching the event unfold like it was a live action drama.

"Does the name Cheri mean anything to you?"

"Oh that cute blonde I meet in Romania?" Spirit said remembering the beauty. "She had a cute figure."

~Awkward Pause~

"How old are you Amora?" Maka asked afraid to know the answer.

"Fourteen."

" YOU CHEATED ON MOM WHEN I WAS A BABY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maka suddenly roared. She pulled a giant tome out of no where and raced towards Spirit who ran off.

"Who is that and why does she hate that man more then me?" Amora asked pointing at Maka.

"That's Maka Albarn, you half-sister." Soul muttered.

Amora nodded then raced off following her. "HEY! I'LL JINX HIM AND YOU PUMMEL HIM!"

"SISTERS UNITE!"

"WAIT!"

**TO Be Continued…**


	8. Witches

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 8 ~ Witches

Spirit laid in the ground of the Death Room whimpering in pain. Maka and his estranged daughter Amora had beaten him severally. Luna was debating whether or not to heal him. Stein finally appeared with Sid to find out what happened. When Shinigami-sama informed them of Spirit's relationship to Amora they laughed. Suddenly Sid blanched.

"What if there are more of Spirit's offspring running around in the world?" he said fearfully.

The men shuddered at the thought. Spirit wailed to Nygus that neither of his daughters loved him.

"So Amora, do you read any books?" Maka asked the two sisters helped to clean up.

"Yes, my nanny really forced on me when I was little. I love reading poetry mostly. Pushkin, Shakespeare, Dan Sociu. But I've read some fantasy genres like the Twilight series and Harry Potter. Though I think J.K Rowling's interpretation of the Coven schools was a bit vague. But I prefer being active. You know extreme mountain climbing, gymnastics."

"Leave it to the Albarn sisters to be book worms." Soul muttered. He later found himself flattened by two books to the head.

Luna hummed as she helped clean up the Death Room from the Albarn sisters rampage. Shinigami-sama was straightening up his mirror.

"Shinigami-sama I just had a thought."

"What about?"

"If your son's and Chrona's relationship continues and they marry…it would be the ultimate royal wedding!" Luna exclaimed. "The Coven, Shibusen…hell we'll need to decorate the entire city!"

Shingami-sama stood there in shock then yelled. "I'm one step closer to my ultimate dream!"

"Having Kid take over for you?"

"No! Being a grandfather!" Shinigami-sama yelled enthusiastically. Luna shared in the Shinigami's exuberance and jumped around. She suddenly stopped and pondered.

"We should start making the wedding plans right away." Luna sighed. "It's a good thing that I placed a charm on Chrona or we would be planning a baby shower too."

Shinigami-sama twitched. "Why do you say that?"

"Witches give off a subtle pheromone that effects the people around them. It is especially strong on people they love. If the hormones of a young Shinigami is anything like a witch's or the average teenage boy…Then you would have been a grandfather the week after their first kiss. It was luck that Chrona was passed out during most of that time. That charm is worth all the magic I placed in it." Luna said as she enchanted a broom and dustpan then a mop and bucket of water.

Shinigami-sama shuddered. No wonder Kid was acting a bit out of it lately.

"Just what kind of charm is it?"

"Oh nothing big. It just dumps cold water on the boy to cool him off." Luna said as she dispersed her spell. She looked up at the ceiling. "My students have arrived."

* * *

><p>Chrona looked at he damage that she had caused. It scared he a little that she had done all of that in a fit of rage. She shuddered at the thought of becoming an evil witch like Medusa or Arachne. She walked around looking at the scorch marks and holes that told the story of their fight.<p>

"Chrona?"

Kid appeared from the stairwell and looked at his girlfriend. She was standing there motionless starring at the destruction that she caused. She was holding one of her arms, a nervous stance that he had not seen her do in while. He called to her but she didn't seem to hear him until he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked whispering into her ear.

"I did all this…just because I got angry…" Chrona shuddered. "I never get angry."

"There is a first time for everything." Kid replied.

Chrona frowned. "What if it happens again?"

"Hopefully your wrath will be incurred by the enemy and not me." Kid said with a playful smirk.

Chrona looked at him. "I got mad because she attacked you."

"Well then lets hope that if I get attacked by a Kishin something that they know not to incur your wrath. You could be our secret weapon." Kid joked.

"That doesn't mean you can just run out to the battlefield with out thinking."

"Only if I want to see someone suffer." Kid cooed as he nuzzled her neck, her natural sweet scent filled his nose.

"Kid…" Chrona whimpered as he kissed her. He gently guided her over to a bench where he kissed her fiercely. With fumbling fingers he unbuttoned her collar revealing her pale neck. Kid smiled in triumph as attacked it.

"Kid…please…" Chrona whimpered as he bite down on her delicate skin. "Kid stop!"

Kid looked up at her smirking. "Can't I show you how much I love you?"

A basin poofed above them. It splashed them as it crashed into the ground, narrowly missing by inches. Kid yelped as he fell off the bench narrowly avoiding the water. Chrona subconsciously formed a shield to keep herself dry.

"At least that one didn't hit you." Chrona giggled.

"YAHOO! WOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE AND HOW DID I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS SOONER?"

The two young lovers broke apart as Black*Star appeared out of no where.

"Wow! It looked like a war happened up here!"

"DID A HERD OF GIRAFFES GET FREE?"

"I don't think giraffes could melt concrete Patty."

Kid turned to see several members of the student body gathering around gawking at the damage. Chrona refused to look at them as several looked at her.

"Kid what happened?" Liz asked as his weapons approached. She starred at them as Chrona hastily buttoned up her collar, but not before Liz caught sight of the new hickey that adorned her neck and her bright red lips. "And where the Hell were you all night?"

"Kid was out trying to do kinky things with Chrona." Patty giggled.

Kid blushed. "I went to visit Chrona last night and fell asleep…Don't give me that look Liz. I didn't do anything!"

'_Only because Ms. Luna stopped you.' _Chrona giggled.

"-then this morning Maka's half sister Amora showed up-"

"WHOA! MAKA HAS A SISTER?" Liz screamed.

"So Cool!" Patty yelled.

"Yeah, well she shows up apparently wanting to test Chrona's powers. She attacked up and made Chrona…mad. And well long story short, she and Chrona battled it out up here. Chrona won."

The twins gawked at the shy girl trying hide behind the young Shinigami. She seemed ashamed that she had caused so much damage.

Suddenly the shy girl found herself being shaken by Black*Star. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO OUT SHINE ME CHRONA? SO WHAT IF YOU CAN DO MAGIC? I'M THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO SURPASS GOD! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

Chrona looked at the boy in shock but flinched as Kid drop kick the loud mouth ninja.

"LEAVE HER ALONE DAMMNIT!"

"I don't want to fight." Chrona gasped.

"Besides, she can't duel you with out permission from Luna."

The students looked up to see a girl with shaggy white hair and cold blue eyes, and skin paler then snow. She wore light blue shirt with large sleeves and shorts. She also had a lollipop stick in her mouth.

"Who are you?" Patty asked as she jumped down. The ground froze as the girl landed on it.

"My name is Shirayuki. I'm one of Luna's student here from the Coven. We were going to start practicing with you guys but…it seems our friend Amora beat us here."

"You can't really blame her. Amora grew up on the legend of White Rose. So of course she would run at the first chance to meet her reincarnation."

Shirayuki groaned as three other girls landed neatly beside her. The tallest had long blond hair in pigtail that reached the ground. She wore a bright yellow chesogam dress that stopped mid-thigh and black heels. Their were two next her who looked identical; wearing capris and white tank top except they wore their ponytails on opposite sides.

She bowed to them. "I'm Shakira."

The girl in pink beside her bowed. "I'm Atlantis."

"I'm Atlanta."

"And I'm Twilight. Resident witch and stealth master!" screamed the shortest girl as she took a pose. She was dressed like a ninja and had bright neon orange hair.

"NO WAY YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!"

"How about some friendly competition?" Twilight asked grinned diabolically.

"Sounds good."

They all turned to see Luna and Shinigami-sama standing there watching the interactions.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Twilight screamed.

"Not long." Luna sighed.

"A little competition could be good for the students right now."

Luna and Shinigami-sama exchanged looks. They grinned.

"Alright, how about a competition between Shibusen and the Coven?"

"Sounds good to me Shinigami-sama. I'm sure the Queen will agree without a problem."

"A week from now?"

"Plenty of time."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning (Luna's office)<strong>

"So Luna. Did you get your sister to agree to the competition?"

Luna turned to Shinigami-sama with a terrified look. "Wha-? My sister? I need the Queen's permission to-"

Shinigami-sama crossed the office to her. "I did some research on you Luna. I know that one hundred and eight seven years ago the former Queen was attacked by one of her advisors after giving birth to her second daughter. You were the only witch born that year."

Luna twitched.

"I also know that the former Queen's eldest daughter Kyra took the throne. Kyra is your elder sister, making you the second in line to the throne and Chrona's cousin. Am I correct?"

Luna's smile faded. She looked very worried. "I should have known that you would do a background search on me. You start that before of after Medusa left? Or did you use our alliance through the Coven to find out about me?"

"Don't get cheeky with me Luna. Besides, isn't it dangerous enough to have two heirs to the Witch throne here?"

Luna pouted. "My sister is strong sir. I doubt that even Black Rose could kill her. Besides, I'm here on her orders to train our cousin."

"HMMM…."

"Sir?"

"Just be careful." Shinigami-sama said as he left. He caught a glimpe of Kid kissing Chrona only to be hit by a basin of water.

"That charm…is well worth the effort." the ancient Shinigami said with a laugh.

**To Be continued…**


	9. Friendly Competition

White Rose

9foxgrl

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I was having issues with my laptop the other night. Some of these events will be short. Sorry but my brain is on over hall for other school related projects.

I do not own Soul Eater or My Little Pony. If you get the referrence you'll know what I mean.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch.9~ <span>Friendly Competition<span>

It was not long before the news of the competition got out across the city and around the Coven. Luna and Shinigami-sama were choosing the events while the students signed up. Business in the city had signed up their services. From what started as a small school competition was now a major city sports festival that was going to be broadcast across the world.

"Okay, we have the uniforms ordered. Several local businesses are planning on having stands and special going on during the event." Luna said checking off her list. "Shinigami-sama how did go from a small event to a city wide competition?"

"Oh come on Luna, have a little fun. Beside both our schools are splitting the costs and gaining something out of it. And the teachers are happy not to have deal with lesson plans. Everyone is excited. What is the Coven planning?"

"Since this is an event to promote unity between us Kyra has permitted for some of the witchlings to come and watch. A field trip for them before exams. Some of the other students have signed up for the events, they will arrive later tonight, don't worry about housing, they want to camp out apparently. Some business have gotten permission to set up a small bazaar outside the city. They will be selling protection charms and one stand of students from the Coven telling fortunes."

"Fortunes?"

"A teacher who instructs in fortune telling and blessings sees this as an opportunity for her students to get hands on experience."

"If all goes well we could make this a yearly event!"

"I hope so." Luna sighed as she sat down. "I have my apprentice running wild getting every thing set up in time."

"I didn't know you had an apprentice, have I met her?"

"Yes, it's Amora. Poor thing. Maka told me she didn't get in till one last night."

"Don't run my daughter raggard Luna!" Spirit said as he came in.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Luna yelled in a threatening voice. Spirit instinctively ducked behind Shinigami-sama.

"I have the perfect scoreboard!" he whimpered.

"Where?"

"It's outside all set up."

Luna smiled. "So Shinigami-sama, you and me will be the announcers for all seven events."  
>"Seven events? Only seven?"<p>

The adults turned to see Kid gawking. Chrona blushing, she had evidently been dragged to the Death Room to check on the progress of the competition.

"Yeah, we have to have an odd number just incase of a tie breaker."

"EIGHT IS BETTER!"

"EIGHT IS NOT POSSIBLE!"

"EIGHT IS THE BEST!"

Luna shrieked in anger. She summoned a spiked bowling ball in her hand and threw it at Kid. Chrona held up her hand and created a shield to shatter it.

Luna pouted. "Chrona don't ruin my fun."

"A spike ball is fun?" Chrona asked.

"It would have been." Luna pouted.

Kid took the opportunity to edge over to his father.

"You two are getting awfully chummy…please tell me you're not dating her."

Shinigami-sama laughed. "Why? Would you like her as a stepmother? I believe I'm too old for that though."

Kid blanched. "ARE YOU INSANE FATHER? WHO WOULD EVER IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WANT TO MARRY THAT CRAZY WOMAN?"

Lightning flashed and a shadow loomed over Kid. The look on the witch teacher's face would have sent Asura running in fear.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"That…you're…uh…crap what rhymes with crazy?"

Kid's screams echoed through out Death City.

Opening Cermony

"Welcome to the first ever competition between the Coven and Shibusen.!"

"Welcome one and all! I'm Luna here with everyone's favorite Shinigami. We're your announcers for the events!"

Luna and Shinigami-sama stood in front of the school holding microphones. Behind them stood a large score board with a skull symbol on the left for Shibusen and an inverted star in a circle for the Coven.

"Looks like it's going to be a lovely day for this competition which will hopefully one of many. The competitors are getting ready for the kick off. To start the event two students, one from Shibusen and one from the Coven will run and light a torch."

"Yes sir, this is the flame of our alliance. Our futures is looking pretty bri-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
>"YOU MOVE SLOW POKE!"<p>

Luna glared and looked down from the podium to see who cut her off. Sure enough Twilight and Black*Star came pelting down the street with torches. They were running like gazelles neck and neck. When they reached the steps Black*Star shoved Twilight to get ahead. Twilight stumbled but then tackled the fellow loudmouth. Both torches flew up in the air and landed in the spot where they were supposed to.

"…"

"…"

Luna waved over one of the witches who was assisting her since Amora was competing.

"Uh… can you get me a coffee and some aspirin?" Luna said not even blinking as the two ninjas continued to fight.

"The usually nonfat mocha with extra shot of espresso?" the young witch asked pushing up her glasses.

"Yes." Luna said wincing.

"Make that two coffees." Shinigami-sama groaned as the fight was aired on the large screen behind them.

"LISTEN YOU BRATS! STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" Luna hollered.  
>The two brats flipped her off. Luna roared and summoned lighting to strike them. Knowing she was on thin ice Twilight bolted into the crowd. Black*Star roared with laughter.<p>

"SEE? EVEN YOU COWER BENEATH MY FEET?"

A cold chill cross over Black*Star. He turned as saw that Shinigami-sama was glaring at him.

"Going sir!"

Event 1- Speed Skating

"First event: Speed skating! Lets see who is competing!"

The score board flashed. The pictures of Maka, Liz, Patty, and Soul appeared on the screen for Shibusen. The screen flashed again showing Shirayuki, Shakira, Atlanta, and a teenage boy with droopy eyes and green hair.

"I didn't know there were boys at the Coven."

"What, did you think only girls could cast magic?" asked said boy in a husky German accent.

"Who are you?"

"Derek." the boy said as he skated in a circle around Liz. "My you are awfully cute for a filthy weapon."

"Try calling me that after I beat you!" Liz growled.

"Looks like the first event is going to be quite climatic." Luna said with a sweat drop as the two argued.

"Racers to the starting line!" Stein yelled. He was holding a green flag in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Maka smoothly skated over. She loved skating. Soul was beside her with Patty and the two other witches.

"Since when can you skate?" Soul asked.

"A long time!" Maka said with a grin.

"OOH! LOOK AT MY LITTLE MAKA! ISN'T SHE SO CUTE WITH THOSE SKATES!"

"What the Hell? Spirit where did you come from and how did you get my mike?"

"You put it down after your fifth mocha."

"Who cares! Give me my microphone!"

"YOU KNOW HER MAMA AND I TAUGHT HER TO SKATE!" Spirit sang. "WE WERE SO PROUD! I HAVE PICTURES! DO YOU WANT TO SEE?"

"…SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

Spirit cracked the announcer table in half as he fell. Luna wrestled her microphone away and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that everyone. Let's get back to the competition. Looks like everyone is ready to start."

"MAKA!" Spirit screamed taking up a large portion of the camera focused on Luna.

Luna shoved him down.

"GO!" Stein said nonchalantly as he waved the flag. He walked away talking another puff of his cigarette as the skaters raced by.

"Looks like Maka and Liz are taking an early lead! Ooh! Shakira just push them aside! Now she's in the lead! No Shirayuki! Wait! Where's Patty?"

"Apparently she and Derek decided to turn this into a dance competition." Shinigami-sama sweat dropped as Patty and Derek skated arm in arm around the competition. They were doing figure eights and all sorts of crazy displays. A roar suddenly went up from the crowd.

"Wow! While Patty was showing us her dance moves Maka plowed through the track and took the first point for Shibusen!"

SHIBUSEN:1 COVEN: 0

Event 2- Skateboarding.

"Welcome to event number two! Competitors will compete in the eight mile long track of loops, rails and jumps."

The scoreboard flashed the faces for the race.

Shibusen: Death the Kid, Taichi, Kim

Coven: Amora, Haru, and Shakira.

"We have quite a match up here!"

"That's right Shinigami-sama. From all accounts your son Death the Kid is the favorite for this. Of course he's not using Beelzebub for this one folks. "

"That's right!" Shinigami-sama said holding up the magic skateboard.

Several students groaned.

"But Kid is still a devil on that board. How did he learn to skate so well?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. One day he's falling over and scrapping his knees, the next he's doing 360s and grinding down every rail in the mansion…"

"You must have been very proud."

"Well I was after we repaired all the damages." Shinigami-sama joked.

"Looks like their heading up to the ramp for the start. Coven's hope rides on Haru who is our version of Kid."

"Okay…does he have a fascination for symmetry too?"

"No."

"So how is he like you version of Kid?"

"He has OCD and a compulsion to clean. Once over the holidays he cleaned all the classrooms. He's also an ace on his skateboard!"

"…okay…Looks like our competitors are ready to start."

Little An was the started this time. She was sitting on Mizune's shoulders and waved her green flag screaming "GO!"

"HERE THEY GO FOLKS! KID HAS TAKEN QUITE A LEAD!"

"There is no need to shout into the microphones!" Shinigami-sama said as he winced from her amplified screams.

"THAT FLIP WAS SWEET!"

"Luna…"

"HARU PASSED…NO! KID PASSED HIM! THE GIRLS CAN'T KEEP UP!"

"…Luna…"

"KID WINS IT BY A MILE! LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! I NEVER SEEN SO MANY AWESOME TRICKS IN A SINGLE RACE!"

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

Luna hit the table then sat up blinking. "Sorry what were doing? I think I dozed off there…"

"…"

"Are we at event five?"

"We just finished the second one…"

"Ohh…who won again?"

SHIBUSEN: 2 COVEN:0

Event 3- 500 Meter Swim

"Wow…the race didn't last a minute…"

"That's Shirayuki for you. She's a torpedo in the water…It's a good thing the concrete stopped her…"

"Looks like Shirayuki wins and gets the first point for Coven..."

SHIBUSEN: 2 COVEN: 1

Event 4- Bread Eating Race

"Oh…god…"

"I didn't know that was possible..."

"That poor bread…it didn't stand a chance against Atlantis…"

"Gone in a single bite…and the others…massacred…"

"Poor bread. We shall miss you."

"Uhh…Shibusen and the Coven are now tied." Spirit said peeking between the stunned immortals.

They both back handed him.

"Hush, we are in mourning for the bread."

"Poor bread…"

SHIBUSEN:2 COVEN:2

Event 5- Obstacle Course

"Event 5, and it's a tie right now. Who do we have competing?"

"For the Coven; Amora and Azumi."

"For Shibusen: Black*Star and…Chrona?"

"Chrona?" the adults said in wonder. They looked and sure enough Chrona was at the starting line with Black*Star.

"I didn't think that Chrona was much of a competitor." Kid said as his girlfriend looked over the obstacle coarse.

"Amora talked her into signing up." Maka said walking up. "I mean, she's always been flexible and has good agility."

"True." Kid mumbled as he watched.

The horn blared and the competitors took off. Black*Star was practically plowing through the hurtles while Chrona leapt over them with ease. Then came the hoops floating over the ground. Chrona reached them first and leapt through with a series of acrobatic tricks.

"LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! CHRONA IS IN THE LEAD! NO WAIT! AMORA IS CATCHING UP FAST!"

"Here comes the net wall."

"Chrona is flying up that net! Amora is not far…ooh! She passed Chrona!"

"Azumi and Black*Star are tied for third…now they're fighting on the net. Now they're tangled on the net…"

"Chrona is going head to head with Amora…."

"Someone get some a chainsaw!"

"A chainsaw?" the Shinigami exclaimed. He eyed the new coffee cup in front of the witch. He twitched at the logo. "You have been to Uncle Bob's?"

"RUMBA COFFEE!" a male voice screamed over the crowds.

"I HATE YOU BJ!" Shinigami-sama scolded.

"I LOVE YOU BJ! THANKS FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THIS LOVELY DRINK!" Luna screamed holding up her coffee cup.

"VIVA LA COFFEE!"

"VIVA!"

"….Chrona and Amora have made it to the homestretch…THEY'RE NECK AND NECK!"

"Looks like it's a tie. Just a moment while we look at the tape.

Chrona sat down on a nearby bench panting. Tsubaki came up to her with a bottle of water. Kid came over with Maka to congratulate her.

"You're really fast Chrona. It looks like that training you were doing with Amora is paying off."

"Training?" Kid asked in a puzzled voice.

"Well, remember Shakira said that Amora grew up on the original White Rose legend? I wanted to learn more. She had her original spell book. Her original attack spells need speed to be effective so…"

Kid nodded in understanding. He kissed her sweaty forehead making her fidget.

"CHRONA WON!" Maka suddenly screamed.

They all looked to see a still frame of Chrona racing Amora. Chrona passed her by just a few inches.

Chrona could only smile as Kid and Maka crushed her in a group hug.

SHIBUSEN: 3 COVEN: 2

Event 6- Motocross

"Looks like Soul is in his element for this one! Look at that boy go!"

"Tsubaki is not far behind him. Who knew the girl could ride? Wow! A wheelie!"

"Shakira is coming up fast!"

"She's good."

Luna began to hum.

"They're going over the sand dunes."

Luna's humming became louder then she burst out into song.

"Over hills and through the sand. To Grandmama's house we go~!" Luna sang.

Shinigami-sama twitched. It looked like Soul had won but then Shakira flew past him at the last minute doing a wheelie and cross the finish line.

Soul crossed the line and threw off his helmet. It looked like he was throwing a min-tantrum. He walked over to Shakira and shook her hand.

"Didn't know a girl could ride like that. We should race again."

"We'll see. Maybe if you teach my little sister to ride first."

"Deal." Soul said nodding.

SHIBUSEN: 3 COVEN: 3

Event 7- Wrestling

"This was…a bad idea…"

"Poor Nygus has her hands full…"

"We should have never let Spirit suggest this…"

"It wasn't me!" the Death Scythe exclaimed.

"Who was it then?"

"Uh…according to the authorization sheet…sir…you might want to look at this…."

"…Is that…"

"!"

"..."

"Sir?"

"…he didn't…."

"…."

"…Shinigami-sama?" Spirit asked as the personification of Death began to shake with amusement.

"KID!" Luna shrieked sending the two men fleeing in fear as lighting struck the table.

Somewhere down the street Kid looked around.

"Is something wrong?"

Kid looked back at Chrona and shook his head as they enjoyed a walk around the fair.

"Nothing…I though I heard someone yell my name, that's all."

Chrona shyly giggled.

SHIBUSEN: 3 COVEN: 3

Event 8- Relay Race

"Welcome to our last event! The relay race around Death City!"  
>"So far it's neck and neck. With that tie in the seventh event this will be our tie breaker."<p>

"Event number eight…" Luna said with a sour tone.

"GLORY THAT IS THE NUMBER EIGHT!" you know who screamed.

"Shut up!" Luna yelled.

Shinigami-sama and Luna were now in a balloon floating over the city. "Here we are folks. Up in air looking over the race track. At four different points around the city the students are waiting to start."

"Soul and Atlanta the first racers, then Tsubaki and Shakira, then it's Black*Star and Atlantis. Finally it's Kid and Amora."

"Wait! I just got notice that there was a last minute substitution. Chrona will be replacing Soul in the race."

"I guess he hit his head in the last event."

"Well in respect he did break Derek's jaw. Then Patty kicked him. Who knew wrestling was so dangerous?"

"Anyway! Let's start the race!"

A young witchling stood with Rachel both holding the flag. They waved it in a swift movement.

"GO!" the two screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! CHRONA JUST PAST EVERYONE!"

"She has the stamina for it. Wait! Atlanta caught up. They've passed the batons!"

"Now it's up to Tsubaki and Shakira! It's no contest here. Tsubaki is good but Shakira seems to be a heck of a lot faster!"

"Despite the that set back Tsubaki has traded off with Black*Star. Good job!"

"YUP! LOOKS LIKE BLACK*STAR IS IN THE LEAD!"

"He's running his heat out isn't he?"

"He's the pick of the litter! The cat's pajamas!" Luna yelled.

"Ossu? Luna I think you've had too many of those mochas."

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING!" Luna screamed rocking the balloon. Shinigami-sama edged away.

"Too much was eleven…How has your hear not exploded from all that caffeine?"

"I have coffee blood!"

Shinigami-sama twitched then looked back at the race.

"It's down to Amora and Kid now. They are both running like gazelles down there!"

"YOU CAN DO IT AMORA! BEAT THAT RICH BOY!" Spirit yelled into the microphone at the judges table only to be slapped by Sid.

"Who's going to win?"

"AND IT'S…"

"IT'S…."

"AND SHIBUSEN WINS THE TROPHY! CONGRATULATIONS!"

A loud roar went over the city. Kid was cheering and kissed his girlfriend on camera. She blushed a deep red, ducking behind him as people wolf whistled at them. Atlantis and Atlanta approached with the trophy. They kissed Kid on the cheek, much to Chrona's dismay. But instead of handing him the trophy they shoved it into Chrona's arms.

They was a flash and a loud scream. Then an eerie laugh. When the light faded Chrona was gone.

Kid turned to the twin witches with fury in his eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"With the true sovereign."

"A new era has begun."

Before Kid could react Luna teleported in front of him.

"Traitors." she hissed in a venomous voice.

"You two are…"

"Agents of Black Rose."

Atlantis grinned as black vines seeped from her body. "Watch your tongue…you're speaking to your future Queen."

Luna smirked as her magic manifested. The sheer force of it dug into the street forcing Kid back. Her emerald eyes turned a sickly green.

"You should watch your tongue brat. You are only a witchling compared to me."

"Really? Atlantis and I killed Kyra last night."

Luna glared.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Captured

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 10 ~ Captured

Explosions rocked the area around Shibusen. No one was being hurt by it though. The reason?

Luna had anticipated a traitor for a long time and ordered Twilight to create a dome around her while she battled the rogue twins. Many spectators stood at a safe distance as Luna battled. At one point it looked like Luna had been outmatched but then Shinigami-sama and Spirit entered the fight.

"Nice of you to join the party!" Luna said as she struck Atlanta with lightning.

"This is a party?" Spirit asked as Shinigami-sama swung him to cut several vines.

"You're not having any fun?" Shinigami-sama laughed.

With in seconds the adults defeated the twin witches and Luna lowed her magic shield. But by them Kid who could take no more and raced off with his friends hot on his heels.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find where those bitches sent Chrona!"

"Then you'll need help!"

Everyone found the other older witch students running along side them.

"We can help you track and find Chrona." Shirayuki said as she caught up.

"Plus Amora knows the legends and history of the Rose family better then any of us."

"Do you know where she could have been taken?" Kid demanded.

"My best guess would be the old Rose estate in the French Alps." Amora gasped. "It would be faster to fly there."

Kid nodded and summoned Beelzebub while the witches summoned brooms.

"Black*Star you and Tsubaki ride with Twilight. Soul and Maka can ride with me." Amora called out.

"What about us?"

"Shakira better stay and help. Besides, you are a med witches, someone needs to watch the little ones. We'll need Shirayuki to fly safely through the Alps."

"Okay!" the she yelled as she flew to the spot where the children were.

"Take the lead Amora!"

* * *

><p>Chrona twitched as she woke up. She looked around and found herself in a jail cell, the only difference from her cell like dorm room she was on a thin cot instead of a bed, and the door had no way to open in from the inside. There was a small window that was partially covered in snow.<p>

She sat up wincing in pain. She then noticed she was not in the athletic gear that she was in earlier. Instead she was in a plain short white dress with long sleeves and sandals. Somehow her hair had grown a longer, her bangs practically covered her eyes.

"Is this a joke? Where am I?"

"You mean you don't remember little sister?"

Chrona froze and turned around. The door had silently opened. There stood a tall woman with a long curtain of ebony hair in a black evening gown. Her red eyes seemed to pierce the darkness. On her exposed chest was a black rose tattoo.

"Do I know you?"

"Aww, all these years you forgot your big sister?" Black Rose said in a coddling voice as she approached. Chrona backed away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Medusa didn't have any other children."

The woman's face turned dark. "Medusa? That sorry excuse for a witch that attempted to use you are her personal experiment? She is not your mother. She may have given birth to you but she is not your real mother White Rose."

Chrona stopped. "What? I'm sorry you must have me confused with some one else!"

The woman grabbed her violent by her throat.

"I know that's you White Rose. Your soul signature is like no other. Has that Shinigami corrupted you?" she hissed.

"They…are going to…find me…"Chrona choked out.

The woman smirked. "No, they won't. While you were unconscious I removed all the spells that traitorous witch Luna placed to hide you from me."

She threw Chrona on the cot.

"By the way, you do remember my name little sister?"

Chrona was silent.

"Well?"

Chrona mumbled.

"I can't hear you."

"No! I don't know you!"

The woman slapped her then walked out. "Such a pity…but you will soon enough. Keep an eye on her Asura."

'Asura?' Chrona gasped. Sure enough Asura stood before the door facing Chrona's prison. He looked nothing like his Kishin self. He looked like a normal human.

"Don't let her out." the woman hissed.

"Yes Lady Rose." Asura said in a cold far away voice.

Chrona jumped as the celled door slammed just. The cell room fell cold and desolate. With what little courage she had Chrona approached the opening in her door and peer outside. Asura stood there motionless, looking absolutely miserable.

* * *

><p>"How much further?" Kid yelled. He kept shifting his hands to keep them from going numb with the cold. The Thompson sister were in their weapon forms tucked inside his jacket.<p>

"Not much farther." Amora yelled. Maka who was sitting between her and Soul held a magic lantern keeping the three warm.

"Shirayuki, can you do something about this weather?" Twilight yelled. She had her magic formed a bubble to sheild herself and her passengers from the cold as best she could.

"What good can she do?" Black*Star yelled over the howling winds.

"Just watch!"

Shirayuki flew in front of the group and mumbled in a rapid sequence. The snow storm they had been flying through now parted around them.

"How did she do that?" Soul exclaimed.

"She's a Yuki Onna." Twillight explained. Tsubaki gasped in admiration.

"A what?"

"A Yuki Onna is a snow maiden or sometimes called a snow witch. They come from Japan. They have the power to bring snow and ice. I've only heard of the legends…" Tsubaki exclaimed. "She may not look it now but when she becomes of age Shirayuki will be very beautiful."

Shirayuki shrugged as she continued in the lead. "You should see my mother. She's very pretty."

"Maybe after we save Chrona." Soul said cheekily.

"You should be so happy I'm too cold to hit you!" Maka shivered.

* * *

><p>Chrona approacher her cell door and looked out. Asura was now sitting on the ground.<p>

"I thought you were dead?" Chrona asked.

"I was." he whispered painfully.

"How did you come back?"

"She forced me…" Asura groaned. "She owns my soul."

Chrona stiffened a gasp. "How is that possible?"

Asura walked over and leaned against the door. He stared up at the ceiling looking sad.

"Eight hundred years ago…before I became a Kishin…I fell in love with a witch named Black Rose…at first we didn't care that we were suppose to be mortal enemies…we even had planned to elope…but then..."

"Go on." Chrona gently urged.

"One day she approached me…she was upset…she was crying and screaming…I asked her what happened and she was refused to answer. All she could say was how she was sick of her little sister getting all the attention for having strange powers. How no one cared about her."

"She was jealous?"

"Yes, but she would never admit it. She kept telling me if I needed a witch soul to take her sister's. I flat out refused and told her it would all change once we left. But she didn't give up on the idea. In fact she called off our engagement."

"I'm sorry…"

Asura gave her a weak smile. "I think…when that jealousy took control of her she stopped being the woman I was in love with. "

"How did she own your soul?"

A painful expression cover Asura's face. "She approached me one day…and offered to elope with me on the condition I kill her sister…when I refused she asked me for one last kiss…I was so stupid that I agree…then…she somehow forced insanity inside of my…contaminated my soul. She forced me to devour my weapon…and kill several people…human and witch alike…"

"How horrible!" Chrona gasped.

"By then…my soul became contorted…I became a Kishin…I'm actually grateful that Shinigami-sama managed to stop me."

Chrona bit her lip then finally asked something that had bother her for awhile.

"Asura…do you know how White Rose really died?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**A/N: Going on my Fall Break and I don't have good internet at home but I'll have a new chapter ready hopefully when I get back. Shout out to my readers for sticking with me so far. I got some good ideas for a scary chapter…mental note stop reading scary stories before bed…shudder.**

**Chabeli05 this chapter was for you. ;-).**

**Peace Out!**


	11. Infiltration

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 11 ~ Infiltration

"We made it!"

"Where?"

Amora pointed down to a cliff across the valley from them. Built into the cliff was a large stone palace. Vines and blood stood out against the pristine snow.

"Holy crap. It's like Alcatraz!" Black*Star gasped.

Kid focused and found Chrona's soul lingering in the in the sub center of the fortress.

"Oh crap…"

"Where is she?"

"In the exact center of the fortress…underground."

Black*Star's exclamation made the Tsubaki blush and Soul wince in sympathy as his best friend was hit in the stomach by a thick copy of Greek poems.

"So how do we get in?" Shirayuki asked.

"Infiltration." Twilight said confidently. "We disguise ourselves as servants to get in."

"Servants?"

"Do you know what the servants of Rose wore Amora?" Twilight asked.

Amora nodded. "The men wore suits and the girls black dresses."

"How do you know all this?" Patty asked.

Amora's emotions hid behind her bands. "My grandma…was once a servant to the Rose family. She would tell me all kinds of stories about the family…about White Rose's murder."

"MURDER!" the Shibusen students exclaimed.

Twilight shushed them and shoved everyone down into a snow bank. A sentry walked by just as Kid face planted into the snow. He shrugged then walked away.

"That was close!" Maka gasped.

"Why didn't he sense us?" Tsubaki asked.

"He's a normal human." Shirayuki observed.

"He's a puppet." Amora hissed. "Look at what is around his neck."

They did and gasped. A black rose was extruding from the sentry's neck and it's vines were wrapped around the man's neck and upper chest in a vice like grip.

"An unwilling slave."

"We don't have to put those on do we?" Maka asked.

Amora snapped her fingers and began a change spell. Soon all of them were dress like servants with the exception of Twilight, Black*Star and Tsubaki. They were dressed a similar outfit of the guard. A fake rose was around them. Kid was too worried to even notice that the spell make his Lines of Sanzu disappear.

"We will sneak in and find Chrona. You three sabotage the guards."

Black*Star gawked. "In the cold?"

"No, unless you would prefer to stake out in the Caribbean?" Kid said sarcastically.

"That would be great actually."

"Maybe next time!" Kid hissed.

* * *

><p>"Dinner time Lady Chrona." Asura said as he opened the door for a servant.<p>

Chrona looked up from her bed to see a boy around the same age as Rachel come in bearing a tray. She paled at the sight of the rose vines around his body.

"I hope you enjoy it ma'am. My mom made it." the boy said in a soft voice. Chrona looked at him sadly.

"I will enjoy it." she told him.

Chrona ate a small portion of her food and handed the rest to Asura and the boy. The boy looked uncertain but hastily ate it after Chrona assured him that he had permission. Asura wolfed down his portion, from what Chrona suspected neither had eaten in days.

The boy left with the empty dish. Chrona paced her small prison trying to think of an escape plan.

Magic was a possible option. But she was still considered a rookie witch. If she was lucky she might be able to blast her way out. But she had no clue where she was. That was another matter she decided to deal with later.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs<strong>

Kid and the others carried baskets of laundry or did menial cleaning as they snuck around. Every so often they would catch sight of Black Rose but she would ignore them.

It took all of Kid's will power not to go off and kill her himself. They had just managed to get to the entrance where the dungeons were when a loud bell chimed three times. All the servants put down their things and started to walk to the grand hall.

"What do we do?" Maka asked.

"I'm not sure, Grandma never said anything about this."

"We should follow for now." Liz said uneasily.

"Good idea."

Kid hesitated but followed. They hid amongst the other servants who stood near the doors. Up in the front was Black Rose herself.

"My loyal subjects. A new age is almost upon us. We have dethroned the impersonator who dare to call her self the witch queen. As we speak my loyal henchmen are doing away with her sister and the Shinigami."

The servants cheered.

"Also, we have recaptured what is rightful ours. My sister White Rose. Soon we can use her power to create a new world!"

The crowd cheered again. The group from Shibusen did so as well. Kid swallowed hard.

Chrona's power would create a new world? Just what was Black Rose planning?

"but first, we have some intruders to deal with."

A platoon of guards came in holding Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Twilight. The student mental swore.

Unfortunately while hey were distracted by this they failed to notice that they were surrounded. Black Rose descended from her little podium and head to them grinning.

"Did you honestly think I would not sense you Shinigami?"

"What do you plan to do to Chrona?" Kid yelled as he tried to attack her only to be hit by an orb of magic.

"Weren't you listening? I plan on changing the world."

* * *

><p>"Do you still love her?"<p>

"What?"

Chrona peeked out into the hall. Asura was leaning against the door again.

"Do you still love Black Rose?"

Asura shrugged. "I…am conflicted now…Black Rose seduces men with her beauty and uses them to carry out her tasks. I have seen her do it…what if I am like those other men? So easy to manipulate and then be thrown away when my usefulness is gone."

Chrona sighed. "There is only one way to tell Asura. How do you feel around her?"

"Betrayed."

Chrona nodded. "I know how you feel. Please let me go back to Shibusen."

"Why?"

"Because there are people there I care about? They must be worrying about me right now."

"Who would worry for you?"

"My friends…my boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend? Do you mean a courtier?"

Chrona blinked. "I suppose so."

"That boy…he loves you doesn't he?"

"Yes." Chrona silently cried as she clutched her necklace. "And I love him with all my heart."

Asura looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Apparently…enough to risk his life."

"What do you mean?" Chrona cried. "They can't be here! I would have sensed them!"

Asura shook his head. "Your cell has been enchanted so you cannot sense anything outside it."

Chrona looked up in fear as a guard came and then dragged her and Asura to the main hall. The infiltrators were trapped in a magic sphere and Kid stood near Black Rose with a cluster of vines around him.

"Kid!" Chrona gasped as she tried to race to her boyfriend. The same guard that escorted her up grabbed her.

"Let him go!"

Asura looked around and was met by stares of horror on the student's faces.

"Any last words before I kill you Shinigami?" Black Rose hissed.

"Let him go!" Chrona cried as she wrestled with the guard.

Kid smiled sadly "I love you Chrona. I will never stop loving you."

Chrona's eyes widen as the vines shot through Kid's chest.

"NO!"

Chrona shoved passed the guard as she ran to him. She caught his body just before it hi the ground. His blood stained her white dress turning it red. Tears flowed from her eyes as she struggled to stop the blood.

"KID!"

**To Be Continued…**


	12. War of the Rose

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 12 ~ War of the Rose

Chrona was in frozen terror. Hot tears were streaming down her face. The only person who truly loved her was dying before her eyes. All she could think about was stopping the blood flowing from the wounds. She didn't care that the skirt of her white dress was now dyed red.

The sounds around her seemed to fade away and replaced by silence. All she could focus on were those wounds.

She felt his heart beat weakening. She reached out for it and linked it to her own. His soul suddenly jumped from his body into hers. The connection grew stronger. It had a similar feeling to when she synchronized her soul with Ragnarok. Instead of an orb his spirit took an intangible corporal form behind her.

"Chrona…"

"Kid…you're still here?" she whispered as she felt his presence.

"_Yes…" _Kid whispered as his spirit hugged her body. She felt his Shinigami powers start to flow with her own.

"_We can stop her." _the two said in synch.

**Black Rose POV**

I huffed as my sister cried over the dying Shinigami. I was pleased with herself. On less obstacle out of the way. Soon White Rose would be back, but under my control. Then the world would be mine to command. After all, she had a tie to the royal witch throne, I could rule through her. She would be my puppet!

All I had to do now was plant one of my roses on her to control her every movement and thought. She would be my doll, the witch world, no the entire world would be in the palm of my hand.

I moved forward to plant it on her only to be blown back by a blast of light. White Rose was emitting that special magic of hers again but this time it was different. I could sense the Shinigami's wavelengths fusing with hers protectively.

She stood up looking rather dazed. The Shinigami's blood stained not only her dress but her hands as well. Tears were no longer streaming down her face. Despite that calm look on her face I could feel waves of anger and hatred. I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine as my sister's eyes appeared through the curtain of her bangs. They turned a demonic shade of pink then suddenly changed to gold.

Suddenly the Shinigami's body vanished and seemed to be absorbed into her body and formed a pair of black angel wings on her back.

"What did you do sister?" I yelled.

**Normal POV**

"Your time has come Black Rose."

Chrona charged at Black Rose with spears of light in her hands. She used them as a distraction then jumped over Black Rose with a speed Kid could only use. With almost inhumane reflexes she kicked Black Rose's lower jaw, sending the witch flying into a wall. The combined force of a Shingami and a witch had sent her clear across the valley.

Chrona took the moment to destroy the magic imprisoning their friends.

"Liz, Patty. Weapon forms!" her and Kid's voice ordered

The two looked confused until they realized Chrona's eyes were now gold like Kid's.

"Kid?" Liz whispered in a frighten voice.

"Yes, it's me. We will try to explain later." Kid said taking temporary control of Chrona's body. "Weapon forms now!"

The two changed into their pistol forms which Chrona grabbed expertly. She turned to the humans still gathered in the room. Chrona released a wave of her magic making the roses that had entrapped them shrivel and die.

"Hurry and get out of here. I don't want any accidental casualties. Take care of them Asura"

"Y-yes of course!" Asura said hastily as he lead the humans out.

The Shibusen group plus the witches jumped out of the window and slid down the snow to where Black Rose had landed. No sooner had they made it within a fifty yard range Black Rose shot out of the snow screeching like a banshee. With a lashing motion she created a barrage of vines and thorns.

Chrona sent rapid fire in Black Rose's direction giving Maka and Soul enough time to form Witch Hunter and cut down a barrage of vines that had shot towards them. Tsubaki turned into her enchanted sword form allowing Black*Star to cut and dodge. When he got close enough he sent his soul waves into Black Rose making her scream.

Black Rose lashed out her hand again making more vines shoot up from the ground. Kid suggested to Chrona to take advantage of her new wings that his soul had created. Because of her previous experiences with wings she was able to fly straight up and dodge the vines easily. Amora grabbed Maka and Soul while Twilight rescued Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Rose Devil!" Black Rose screamed as a large bud shot up from the ground then opened revealing a mutation of a rose with fangs and petals that appeared to be eyes.

"What's our plan now?"

"Leave it to me." Shirayuki said as she flew to the front. She started to sing an eerie song causing icy wind and snow to come out her mouth, freezing the head of the monster.

"WOW! NOW'S THAT'S KEEPING A COOL HEAD!"

"Enough of the lame jokes!" Soul yelled at his friend.

They all flew higher as the vines continued to attack despite the head of the beast being frozen. One nearly grabbed Maka and Amora when it was hit by a blast of red energy.

"What was that?"

"Asura!"

Asura made his triumphant debut from the outer rim of the valley. He had his protection seals around the people as they either fled from the vicinity or tried to shoot at Black Rose with arrows.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank goodness he's alive." Maka gasped.

"Yeah, at least your dad won't have to bury his daughters." Soul commented.

"Enough. Asura can't attack and protect the people." Chrona/Kid said as they floated down to where they were hovering. "We need to attack now while we can."

"Kid, you and Chrona need to stop switching back and forth. How the Hell are you two dealing with them?"

"You forget Kid was already bipolar and so was Chrona to an extent." Liz commented.

They blanched.

"Astounding. Their alternate personalities must have fused into a temporary phenomena allowing Chrona to use Kid's powers and for Kid's body to fuse to Chrona in the shape of wings. This is amazing." Amora gasped.

"Save the geek speak for later!" Twilight said as she sent bolts of her earth magic to cause a rock slide over Black Rose who promptly dodged it by summoning another mutant rose monster.

"Right! We have to finish her off!" Amora said as she shot a large ball of fire to melt a large amount of snow that Shirayuki quickly refroze over the new plant's roots.

"Any ideas?"

"We could try the Soul Flare that Luna has been teaching you guys!" Amora pointed out.

"Only one problem, we can't do it yet."

"Okay, new plan. We fly like bats out of Hell!"

"NO!" Twilight yelled. "Then we will be leaving the people defenseless!"

"But our normal attacks aren't working!"

"That's why Luna was trying to teach you guys Soul Flare!"

"ENOUGH! If you all would rather squabble like petty children WE will finish this ourselves!"

"We can?"

"How Chid?"

"Chid?"

"A mix of Chrona and Kid. Or should it be Kich?" Patty said in a pensive tone.

"Uhh…"

"Did you forget Liz? Chrona and I have fused temporarily. We can pull off this technique. If it doesn't work I'll take you out on a shopping spree and buy Patty a giraffe."

"DEAL!" the sisters shouted in unison.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE~!" The twin pistols began to change into their cannon forms. Only this time their forms were sleeker and lighter in order not to weigh Chrona's light frame. The Skull appeared on the side, glowing alarmingly like Chrona/Kid's eyes.

"Soul Flare!"

Twin bursts of raw power shot from the cannons. To everyone's amazement the attack had some of Chrona's pink soul wavelength and Kid's azure tinged wavelengths mixed. On contact the vines burned away into nothing and Black Rose screamed at the contact.

They thought that they had beaten her only to find her fading as several petals fell from her body.

"See you around little sister. I'll be back."

The last petal fell revealing a uninjured little girl who had been possessed by the witch as Rachel had been by Medusa. Chrona caught her and flew over to the child's frantic parents before departing with the group. Now with Asura flying with Shirayuki back to Shibusen.

An Hour Later

Chrona was the last to land when the group arrived. They were immediately greeted by Shakira and the Death Scythes who escorted them to the Death Room.

Shinigami-sama looked around anxiously. He didn't seem to care that Asura was there.

"Where is Kid?" he asked.

The group just pointed at Chrona who suddenly gasped as Kid's soul unanchored it's self from her own and he return to his solid form. The two fell down and into unconsciousness in perfect synch. Had Kid been awake he would had been happy at the symmetry of the phenomena.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Okay, it is scary that my mind can get more ideas for fanfics then it can for a freaking midterm paper


	13. Return Home

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 13 ~ Return Home

After being checked over Nygus cleared for all the students to return home. Shinigami-sama had Stein take Chorna to one of the guest rooms at the manor. The new mergence technique that she and Kid had used was intriguing and he wanted to find out exactly how they did it. From what Luna suspected it was a variation of the Soul Flare she had been trying to teach. It added the witch's element of magic into the weapon and Meister for a powerful boost.

"I take it that you have to go and claim your crown soon?" Shinigami-sama asked as he and Luna drank tea in the parlor.

"Yes. It is my duty." Luna said as she looked at the leaves in her tea cup. She was so proud that Chrona had mastered Soul Flare with Kid. Kyra had been right; it was an effective weapon against Black Rose.

"We will have to fill your position now. Hmm…I supposed Spirit can sub until a replacement is found."

"Amora can take my place. She is…well rather was my apprentice. She is a successful witch and will likely keep her students in control."

"Are you sure that she can handle it."

"She used to substitute for me at the Coven. I don't see any other difference."

"But didn't you teach introductory magic?"

Luna smirked. "Please, the spell that the witch has to cast for the Soul Flare is at an introductory level for us. Amora is part weapon so it's easy for her to use and demonstrate."

"Alright then, I'll have Spirit add her to the Staff."

Luna stood to leave then paled.

"Oh Hell…I didn't put the charm back on Chrona yet."

Shinigami-sama grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs.

"We better replace it, and fast before Kid-"

CRASH!

A black and white blur ran past them towards the guest rooms. It paused long enough to grab a hold of one of the corners in order to skid to a stop then run down the adjacent hall.

"….wakes up…"

Luna smiled. "Oh nothing a little stunning spell won't hurt."

"A little?"

Luna grinned sadistically. "Yup."

Chrona awoke in a gothic style bedroom. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in one of Death Manor's guest rooms. Relaxed she fell back asleep, only to be startled a few minutes later to the sound of her door being thrown open. She sat up only to be tackled back onto her bed. When she opened her eyes again she was greeted by a pair of warm golden eyes hovering above her.

"Kid?"

"CHRONA~!" he yelled excitedly. He grabbed her in a bear hug.

Chrona smiled as kissed his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

Kid didn't reply, instead he kissed her passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered. Chrona giggled as he crawled under the blanket with her.

"Kid, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Maybe…" Kid said in playful tone. "But I feel all good now!"

BANG!

Kid flew off the bed and landed awkwardly with his legs over his head next to the wall. The two teens looked at the door to see Luna and Shinigami-sama looking amused.

"So, the charm is gone for a few minutes and you try to take advantage of it?" Luna said playfully as she replaced the charm. "You little pervert."

Kid turned a deep shade of red as his father dragged him out.

"Son…you should know better then to go into a girl's bedroom like that."

"I wasn't going to do anything." Kid exclaimed.

Shinigami-sama sighed. "Son…we need to have a talk."

"Is that a we need to have a talk or we need to have _The TALK_?" Kid asked.

"Both."

A Few Hours Later…

Kid walked with Chrona down the busy streets of Death City. He couldn't help but smile at her as they walked. Since her cousin came into her life Chrona was a bit more outgoing. She no longer wore such a conservative dress.

Now she wore a long sleeved white shirt with a wide scoop around her shoulders and navy blue capris with black Keds. The outfit its self revealed her more subtle curves then her old black dresses. Kid had practically passed out when he first saw her wearing a school uniform with a mini skirt, this had before they started dating. Liz had thrown him into lake because of it and Ragnarok had hit him repeatedly in the head. He wasn't sure, but he was sad the annoying pest was gone.

"Chrona?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Asura?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"She…became infatuated with Asura and begged your father to let her take him to the Witch court and become her bodyguard. She was crying and begging. I think your father sent him since he is a normal human now."

Kid stopped and gawked at her. "She…what?"

"He didn't complain about it."

Kid gawked then blinked a few more times. "Holy crap…the Kishin Asura has become like a boy with a crush."

Chrona raised a brow. She shook her head and muttered. "Hypocrite."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The duo continued to the basket ball court where their friends were waiting. After a few brief arguments they started to play a game. Black*Star had the ball but was shocked when Chrona easily stole it and threw it over to Maka. Unfortunately she overshot. It bounced off the backboard and fell into the net.

They all stood there stunned then slowly turned to the bewildered witch.

"How…how…how…" Soul blabbered.

Maka walked up to the ball and lightly kicked it then jumped as it rolled.

"You must have put a spell on it!" Black*Star said as he shook the witch. "No way you could have made that from half court!"

"Black*Star!"

"It's the truth!"

"Stop!" Chrona yelled. She subconsciously released a magic pulse sending the loud ninja and Patty flying into the bushes.

Chrona paled as Patty stumbled out with a bleeding gash on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled as she ran up. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it on Patty's forehead to stop the bleeding.

"We should take her to Nygus." Tsubaki said as she yanked her Meister out.

Liz yelped.

"What's wrong?"

Liz pointed at Chrona's hand that was glowing a light green on Patty's forehead. Chrona quickly moved her hand and found the blood had stopped flowing and the gash half healed.

"Wait, Chrona, do whatever you were doing." Maka said as she grabbed a water bottle from her bag. She splashed some water on Patty to clean the wound before Chrona pushed her hand back on the gash.

Her hand started glowing again, this time the green energy was stronger. Patty giggled.

"It tickles!"  
>She withdrew it then wiped off the blood revealing the gash was fully healed. Patty gently poked where her injury was as Maka washed the rest of the blood off. Liz was shocked as she lifted the fringe of her sister's bangs.<p>

"Your scar is gone too!" Liz said in awe.

"Really?"

"Look." her sister said as she took out a hand mirror.

"Scar?"

"I hit my head on a dumpster when we were little kids. A street gang tried to jump us. Their leader tossed me into it." Patty said as she looked at the mirror.

"Of course we got our revenge later." Liz said with a smirk.  
>"Since when can you heal Chrona?" Tsubaki said in awe.<p>

"I guess since now…" Chrona said in awe. "Luna said that my powers would keep progressing until the day I die. In a few years I have to get a limiter to keep me from subconsciously using dangerous magic."

"Luna didn't have any."

"Her barrettes were her limiters."

"What about Medusa?"

"Her snake tattoos were her limiters. One per hundred years if I remember right."

"No wonder Medusa was a bitch to kill." Soul said as Maka was poking at Patty's head. "How come they could move?"

Chrona shrugged.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! BACK TO THE GAME!" Black*Star yelled. Kid tackled him to compensate for the ringing in his ears.

In the Witch Court

Luna was overseeing the process for her sister's funeral. Like tradition stated she was going to be burned in a pyre. Her possessions as well to prevent another witch from taking a hold of it to get any magic traces.

"Do you need anything? A cup of tea perhaps?"

Luna turned in their chair to her new bodyguard Asura. He had adapted rather quickly to life at the court and now wore her emblem of a crescent moon with a silver star on the lapel of his jacket. The symbol of her personal guard.

"No thank you Asura." Luna said as she returned to reading the accounts for the school. Being Headmistress of the Coven and taking care of rouge Witches was tiring enough.

She rubbed her shoulders, they were aching from sitting bent forward so long.

"But a nice shoulder massage might be nice." she asked.

Asura hesitated then walked behind her. Luna couldn't help but moan in pleasure. The two guards busted in at the noise and starred at the scene before them then slowly back out. Asura backed away blushing, but Luna grabbed him by the collar.

"I think we should finish this in my private chambers." she said with a wink.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So yeah. I'm not going into further details about what happens next with Asura and Luna. I suck at writing that kind of stuff. So use you're imaginations people.

Stein & Marie's baby will be born next chapter. Taking suggestions for a name. It will be a girl. So review or PM me if you have a suggestion.


	14. Miracle Healing

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 13 ~ Miracle Healing

_**Do not own Soul Eater or Tangled. Thank you everyone for your comments. This Chapter may seem a bit dark so please bear with me till the end and don't forget to review. Have a good Thanksgiving everyone. **_

The gang had met at Maka and Soul's for their weekly hanging out. Black*Star and Tsubaki had left the day before because of a mission they were being sent on to Spain. Ironically enough it was going to take place during the running of the bulls and Black*Star swore that he was going compete. And this is where we find the group of friends. Watching the live feed on TV from Spain, Black*Star had mooned the bulls before the race had started.

Kid and Soul fell over laughing as Black*Star ran for all his worth trying to stay ahead of the bulls as they came running after them. Tsubaki, was also competing and running, and crying like she was being chased by the devil.

Patty stood on the couch waving a flag with a black star drawn on it.

Someone knocked on the door, Chrona got up to answer. She stood in shock at who was on the otherside.

"Marie! How are you!" Chrona said out loud.

"Hi! How are you all?" Marie cheered as she came in and hugged Chrona awkwardly over her pregnant belly.

"You're huge!" Patty yelled aloud.

"Yep, this is one heavy baby!" Marie said cheerfully as the boys vacated the couch for her. Patty giggled and rubbed Marie's belly.

"Careful Patty, your energy might rub off on the baby." Kid said with a laugh.

Maka came back with a cup of juice for Marie.

"So have you and Dr. Stein chose a name yet?"

"Not yet. Since we wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise we're going to pick the name after it's born. All the other Death Scythes have taken bets. Spirit said that it's going to be a girl."

"Didn't you name him as the Godfather?"

"Yup."

"That poor child." Soul laughed.

"Shoul you even be here Marie? You should be at home resting."

"I know, but I wanted to get out of the house for a while. Being cooped up in there was making me go nuts." Marie joked.

"You should still rest though. Come on, at least take a nap in my room."

"Oh fine." Marie said sighing in resignation and followed Maka to her bedroom.

There was a moment of complete silence before Maka shrieked from her bedroom. Everyone abandoned the TV and ran to see what was wrong. They found Maka panicking while Marie was sitting on the ground wincing in pain.

"Marie…OH. MY. GOD! EVERYONE! MARIE IS GOING INTO LABOR!" Maka screamed. The girls burst in and started to panic. Chrona took charge and had Marie lean against her and telling her to take slow deep breathes. She paled as she felt the unborn baby's weakening soul.

"Oh no…the baby…is…Kid is anyone nearby?" Chrona cried out.

"I think…Nygus is nearby!" Kid yelled as Nygus' soul passed in his field of range. "She's in the street!"

Maka looked out her window and saw Nygus walking by.

"NYGUS!"

Nygus looked up and waved.

"NYGUS PLEASE! WE NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S MARIE! THE BABY-"

Nygus jumped through the window and surveyed the scene. Marie was sitting in a puddle of embryonic fluid and blood. Marie was shaking and trying to stay calm while Chrona did her best to soothe her. The boys were in the hall freaking out with the twin pistols.

"Marie, hold Kid and Soul's hands. Boys; carry her to the bed. Chrona, Maka; get me some towels and something we can use to cut the umbilical cord. Liz, Patty go fetch Stein." Nygus ordered.

"Take Soul's bike." Maka yelled tossing them the keys.

"Just don't scratch it!" Soul said as he and Kid lifted Marie onto the bed.

Marie screamed in pain.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Soul asked as Nygus removed Marie's skirt and covered her lower body with a sheet.

"Too risky." Nygus said in an uneasy voice. "Especially if this is a breeched birth, we can't move her."

"No, please don't die." Marie cried.

"Hurry!" Kid yelled as he felt his hand being crushed.

Marie screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>They all did their tasks quickly. Liz and Patty raced to the Shibusen but the door to the Death Room was locked.<p>

"What now?"

Liz looked at Soul's bike and sighed.

"Sorry Soul. I swore I wouldn't do this again."

"Alright! Motor cross Liz rides again!" Patty yelled as Liz revved the bike.

The door crashed off the hinges as the bike flew through. Liz steered the bike to a dead stop. The adults all stared at the weapons like they were insane. Amora cursed wishing that she got it on video.

"What is going on?"

"Marie is in labor!" Patty screamed.

"Where is she? The hospital?" Stein said ready to run out.

"No, she collapsed. Nygus didn't want to stress her by moving."

"WHAT!" Stein screamed. "Where is she?"

"Maka's apartment. She was visiting when she collapsed. Nygus is with her right now but we have to hurry!"

"Go Stein, I'll tell Shinigami-sama where you went and relay what your assignment is." Spirit deadpanned.

"Thank you."

"Just tell my god baby that I'm coming soon." Spirit said with a sweet tone.

"Amora, is there a chance-?"

Amora snapped her fingers making a magic field. "Here's a portal to the apartment. Get going!"

"Thank you Amora." Stein yelled as he jumped in.

"Sorry for the delay everyone…why is the door broken down, and why is Soul's bike here?"

There was an awkward silence until Amora spoke up.

"Well, you see Shinigami-sama, what happened was…"

* * *

><p>The boys held still as the girls tied napkins tied around their mouths and noses as makeshift masks. They stood beside Marie gripping her hands. Maka's room was a makeshift hospital room. Chrona stood on Nygus left while Maka was on her right.<p>

"Ready?"

"Take deep breathes."

"Hurry!" Marie screamed in agony.

"Push!"

The boys screamed as Marie crushed their hands. After what seemed like hours the baby finally came out.

"Well?"

"It's a girl.." Nygus paled. "Her heart…it's not beating."

"NO!" Marie wailed. "NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE! "

Stein stopped as he heard Marie's screams. He stood there frozen with the twin pistols outside the apartment. "No…no it can't be…"

Chrona looked at the baby and silently sobbed. This couldn't be happening. Not to a good person like Marie. Suddenly she had an idea that she prayed would work.

"Nygus…give me the baby." she said in a trembling voice.

Nygus did so; hoping Chrona's healing magic would be of some help in the situation.

Chrona focus as much as her healing magic as she could into the stillborn in her arms. She prayed and willed the child to stay alive. But her fountain of healing energy was not enough to even make the heart beat once.

Marie cried even harder despite her condition she tried to stand up. The boys held her down on the bed. Maka collapsed on the floor crying.

"I'm not giving up!" Chrona cried. _'What else can I do though?'_

Chrona concentrated on her healing training, there was one thing that Amora said that White Rose was famous for. Her miracle healing of the stillborn baby dragon. Healing and singing.

'_White Rose's healing incantation!' _Chrona thought as she took a deep breath and began to sing:

_Flower gleam, and glow._

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fate's design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine…_

Finally after a lot of suspenseful waiting a small wail broke the silence. Tears streamed down Chrona's face as the baby cried out for its mother. Her cries loud and healthy.

"Welcome back little one." Chrona cried. "I'm so happy that you're alright."

Maka held her hands over her mouth, crying in joy. Soul and Kid sat in silent amazement at the power of Chrona's healing powers and smiled happily as the baby girl cried in Chrona's arms.

"Soul are you crying?" Maka asked.

"Nah, I just got something in my eye." Soul said with a sniff.

Marie held out her arms as Chrona handed the squirming bundle over to her. Nygus checked the baby's vitals and silently cried.

"She's healthy…"

"Her eyes?" Maka asked.

"Perfect. It's a miracle."

"MARIE!"

"Stein!" Marie cried out as the man came crashing through the apartment door.

"Is the baby-?"

"She's alive and kicking!" Marie cried as their daughter demonstrated by kicking under her blanket. Stein took his daughter into his hands and rocked her. She had her mother's bright hair and his doleful eyes were full of life.

Kid and Soul moved out of the way and walked into the kitchen. Chrona and Maka followed but Stein stopped Chrona at the door.

"Chrona…thank you."

Chrona silently nodded and walked to Kid where she jumped into his arms.

"Ssh…it's okay…" Kid said as he guided her to the love seat.

"I did it!" she sobbed. "I finally repaid them for all the pain I caused them."

Kid hugged her tightly. Down the hall Soul was puking in the bathroom.

"I don't want to see a woman giving birth again!" Soul gagged as he came back.

Maka was sitting on the recliner drying her tears.

"What's with you?" Soul asked handing her some tissues.

"Can't I be happy for Marie and Dr. Stein?" Maka asked. Patty and Liz nodded as they hugged Maka.

Soul looked at Chrona still crying in Kid's arms and then back at Maka. He shook his head and hugged his Meister. "This is was an un-cool day. Our apartment turned into a makeshift delivery room."

Kid lifted Chrona in his arms. "You guys can stay in the mansion tonight. Liz, Patty; Lets go home…"

Soul lead Maka out but they were stunned when Spirit ran in.

"Where's my goddaughter?"

"How did you know it was a girl? I thought Marie and Stein kept it secret." Soul asked.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Spirit yelled revealing bags filled with pink baby clothes and a new knitted blanket. "I WON THE BET! In your face Sid!"

A wail silenced him. Nygus poked her head out the door and scolded the Death Scythe.

"Spirit, we just got her to calm down!"

"Have they named her?"

"Not yet." Marie called out from the room.

Spirit squealed as her ran in. Kid shook his head and left the apartment with his girlfriend asleep in his arms.

Marie was about to doze off when Stein held their daughter. She smiled as Spirit cooed over his goddaughter.

"So are going to name her yet?" Spirit asked as he finally got a chance to hold his goddaughter.

Marie looked up at Stein. "You choose, I'm too sleepy."

"How about Gabriella?"

"Gabby for short!" Marie cheered in her sleepiness.

"Gabby it is." Stein said with a smile. "Gabriella Anamarie Stein."

Kid was silent the entire trip home. Everyone retired to their rooms for the night. Kid was sitting in his room with Chrona next to him. He was clutching Chrona's hand and remembering how perfect she looked holding that newborn in her arms.

"In a few years Chrona…we can have one of our own to hold." Kid whispered into her ear. He chuckled lightly as she blushed in her sleep.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Beat the Drums of War

White Rose

9foxgrl

Ch. 15 Beat the Drums of War

"Why isn't this working right?"

Chrona was kneeling near her boyfriend panting. They had been practicing the Soul Flare for two hours and were unable to make it work like they had at Rose Manor. Near her Kid was worn-out as well. Every time they tried to link their souls the sheer energy repelled them.

It was worse than learning the Dueling Arts.

Kid flopped down on the grass of Death Manor's vast gardens. "This is getting tiring. How does Amora plan for us to demonstrate it in class tomorrow if we can't use it?"

Chrona shook her head as she let the exhaustion allow her to collapse on the grass next to him.

"I don't know, we've practiced it eighty-seven times now."

Kid looked like he wanted to swear and curse about the imperfect number but was too tired to move.

"How did we do it before?" He asked meeting Chrona's gaze.

Chrona rolled over until his was right beside him.

"I…wanted to save you…" she whispered. "All I could think about was a way to save you."

Kid wrapped an arm around her waist. "And I just wanted to stay with you…"

"So…have you two figured it out yet?"

The two yelped as they notice Amora flying above them.

"Well? Have you figured out the secret yet?"

"What secret? That you're a stalker?" Kid snapped.

Amora swooped down and shook a finger in his face. "Tut! Tut! That's not anyway for you to talk to your teacher."

"YOU'RE THREE YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME!" Kid yelled.

"None the less I have more experience in this sort!" Amora replied. "So here is a hint. Focus on your bond!"

The two exchanged a look then tried the resonance again, this time focusing on how much they loved each other. There was a flash of light and then Crona disappeared into the light. When it faded Kid stood there with silver eyes and a pair of white wings.

"_What the? It's different this time?"_

"Do you want to venture a guess why?" Amora asked curiously.

"_There is a reason?"_

Amora nodded happily. "For starters Kid is a Shinigami."

"_...okay"_

"When you linked up at Rose Manor Kid was dying, so his soul linked to yours in order to stay alive. But now that his body and soul is strong again your soul, which is weaker in comparison, was forced to become the submissive one and latch onto his body."

Amora giggled and started to fly away. "Oh and if you want to end the link…just cancel it like you would for a normal Soul Resonance."

Kid stood there for a moment as the witch flew off on her broom.

"_So what now Crona?"_

'_Do you want to test out our wings?'_

*White_Rose*

Black Rose was sitting in her carriage trying to recuperate her magic as her rose army marched through the mountains. The magic she used to possess the child in the Alps as a puppet and the humans had drained her reserves. The hearts of witches that she had devoured in the past months had greatly boosted her magic, but it still wasn't enough. Not enough power, not enough to attack Death City and kill Shinigami-sama. Not enough for it…for the _Madness_.

"M'Lady, we have arrived." One of her Rose Generals said they came to a halt.

Black Rose pushed the petal walls of her carriage aside and grinned as she saw the Coven in her sights.

Soon, the World would be hers.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS WAS SITTING IN A FILE FOR SO LONG UNTOUCHED! I have been busy with other stories and such. I'm going to **_**try **_**and finish this story before the month or year is out**


End file.
